


Raising a child

by Leiastar1234Noct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Childhood Trauma, Loving Marriage, Paddling, Parenthood, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 23,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiastar1234Noct/pseuds/Leiastar1234Noct
Summary: Gladio and Nyx are a couple and fathers of an Autistic child.  It doesn't help that Nyx is on active duty and doesn't see his child for about 7 years.A story about acceptance, single parents, childhood trauma and coming to terms with everything.Mention of the song Stand by me by Ben E.King
Relationships: Fathers - Relationship, Parents - Relationship, sons - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It started like any other day Gladio got up and got around for work, but before that he had to get his five year old up and dressed for the day. 

"Hey come on buddy, open your eyes! I know your awake and also wet, so daddy needs to change you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

"Good boy!

"Dio can we call Daddy?" I want to show him my sticker tattoo on my arm!"

"Ok, but he won't be able to talk long!"

"That's okay I just want to show em!"

"Alright, let me finish, and put your pajamas on."

"No pajamas!"

"Why!"

"It's to warm and makes me sticky!"

Video chat: Messaging Nyx

"Hello!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy are you?"

"M'fine, is you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm great now that I get to see you!"

"Look at what Dio did he gave me a sticker tattoo!"

"Oh that's cool! Hey Noctis why don't you have your pajamas on. 

"No I'm not wearing pajamas!" I' m not wearing pajamas, no I'm not!"

"Hey, handsome should have mentioned I already asked him to get pajamas on!"

"Gladio next time warn me, 

"I'm sorry!"

"Not really your fault!" I miss you both so much it's easier knowing what's going on, when I'm there. I'll let you calm him down from his tantrum, I have about ten minutes till I have to hang up. Hopefully, you can get him calm enought to say goodnight to me!"

"Hey Noctis Princess! What are you doing!"

"What!"

"Why are you crying?"

"My head hurts!"

"From what!"

"I don't know from crying!" Is daddy still on the phone!"

"Yes, he is!"

"I luv you daddy!"

"I luv you to!"

"Can I go play now?"

"Yes, Gladio says!"

"That was the fastest I've seen you or me calm him down!"

"Oh Gladio


	2. Babysitting a young child with sensory issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio leaves for work and the babysitter has to deal with an over anxious child

As Gladio headed out to work he let the babysitter Luna, know of the meltdown Noctis had and there might be some fallout from it. He kissed his child on the forehead and started to leave and noticed Noctis started to fidget and pull at his hair. 

"No!" Gladio said!

"No! Noctis scowled and preceded to knock down his blocks!"

"You do that again, and I put the blocks away!"

"But daddy that snot fair!"

"Snot fair!"

Noctis laughed at that!

"Luna, if he does it again put the blocks up and try to do something else with him. If he has an accident, the pull ups are in the hall closet by the bathroom. He goes to bed at 8 pm." Ill be home by 9 pm

"You hear me, Noctis Amicitta!"

" Yes!"

"Oh yes dinner is in the fridge, mac and cheese and some vegetable casserole!"

"Thank you Mr. Amicitta, I will take good care of him!"

"I know you will, thank you again, Luna! 

" Your welcome!" Luna replied!"

Gladio, went out the door and off to his manager job at the book store.

Luna, sat on the couch and watched some T.v. while Noctis played!

Noctis, got bored and finally went up to Luna.

"Whatcha doing!"

"Watching T.V!"

" Can I watch?"

"For a little bit then will have to eat dinner and then it will bedtime for you!

"No not gonna!"

"I'll read you a story!"

"Yeah storytime!"

Luna, noticed his pullup was a little droopy , but figured it would be best to let him fall asleep, then change him. So she fixed the dinner and all was fine until the vegetables she put in front of Noctis.   
Noctis, took one look at them and all hell broke loose he through some off the table, then some at Luna, and then, put some in his hair, he was a mess. Luna, didn't want to put him to bed like this so she read a story to him, and waited till Gladio came home! He fell asleep and she changed his ripe pull up, fully knowing he was going to have to be changed again, because he needed a bath to get the sticky vegetable casserole out of his hair. She put a blanket over him while he slept, and she cleaned up the kitchen!"

Gladio came home about 9 30!

"How was he?"

"Well he was fine till dinner, but when he saw the vegetables he had a full on tantrum. I had to change him but he still need's a bath!"

"Let me guess, veggies flying!"

"Yeah kind of..."

"He's over here on the couch!"

"Why the little...

"Thank you Luna here's your pay and some extra from my husband Nyx who's in the Military. That should help with getting you a new computer and dorm for college! I'll call you when I need you again."

"Goodnight Mr Amicitta!"

"Goodnight Luna!"

Luna walked out the door and heard a smack and then a crying little boy!

"Ow Daddy!"

"Come on let's take a bath!"

"But m tired!"

"M tired to, but you need a bath!"

"I'm telling daddy you smacked me!"

"You do that and he'll take away your blocks and your Carbuncle nightlight plushie!"

"No not Carbuncle, Noctis cried!"

"Now dry your tears!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Will Luna come back?"

"Yes of course she luvs to watch you, but you can be a real handful." Noctis chuckled at that.

" You think that's funny well let me tickle you then!"

"Nonoooooooo, it I have to....

"Do you have to pee?"

"Yes, hurry!"

Gladio, got Noctis to the bathroom just in time. At least he knew his kid was now fully potty trained. Every once and a while their was an accident, but Noctis started to grow up!


	3. Video Chat 2 with Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is 13 in this vigniette as he talks to his father Nyx about school and not feeling like he belongs!
> 
> Next chapter coming soon

Noctis, wake up it's time for school!

"No I'm not going!"

"Why!"

"Because the kids are mean!"

"How do you mean!"

"They make fun of me, say I don't understand things and that I am a loser and don't belong!"

Gladio, teared up this hearing that his child was being bullied!

"Ok, no school today!"

"Yeah!" 

Were gonna call Nyx!"

"Dad, that's a great idea!"

"Hello!"

"Daddy it's me Noctis!"

"Hey bud how are you!"

"Okay I guess!"

"What do you mean son?"

"Well! School is hard. The kids are.....

"Um...Noctis could I speak with Nyx a minute?"

"Sure, I didn't do anything wrong did I."

"No, I just need to speak with your Daddy fir a minute!"

"Ok, um the teachers to are saying I need to be in a special class!"

"What?" Nyx and Gladio say at the same time!"

"Um, I don't know what it means, um I'm going to go get carbuncle now!"

Nyx and Gladio knew the minute he mentioned carbuncle that he was mentally shutting down!

"Um, Noct come here!"

"No, I don't want to have to get carbuncle!"

"Ok go get Carbuncle!"

After Noctis left the room, Nyx lost it! " How dare a school suggest putting our child in special ed. For one he's an amazing kid and misunderstood, just because your different doesn't mean you should be labeled, what the hell, when I get home that school board is going to get an ear full." If that's the way tgey want to be will move and put him in a different school."

"Nyx, Nyx, Nyx calm down. I agree let's hold on.  
Where's our kid! Noctis, where are you. Noctis Amicitta answer me right now!"

"Didn't we put a tracker in the carbuncle plush!" Nyx said.

"Yes your right! Hold on I'll bring the tracker up on phone!" Oh thank God he's in the backyard near the lake."

"Oh my god Gladio he can't swim that well, go get him now!"

"Im on it operation catch him, yell at him and...

"Oh, yes when you find him scold him but be gentle! 

" Noctis, where are you!"

"No leave me....

"Hey you know your not supposed to leave the house especially at night"Don't ever do that to us again!"

Noctis sobbed but through tears, he said, "I'm sorry as Gladio let him go, he laid in the grass playing with his Carbuncle Plushie! Gladio got back on the phone with Nyx!

"I found him!"

"I heard, thank god he's alright!"

"Me to, but he left the house and that scared the living daylights out of me! Gladio hold on a second. I'm going to ask my superior something. 

"Gladio hummmed as he waited and combed his fingers through Noctis hair it was a calming method that he and Nyx were told was one that helped calm him down. Because all childern have different things that calmed them. Also, each had different triggers that would send them in full on meltdowns.

"Hey Gladio I talked to my surperior I' m coming home. I can't let you both go through this anymore, by yourselves. Don't tell him, I'm going to surprise him!

"Ok, be careful going to put the kid to bed, now he's sound asleep. "

"Ok! Will see you both soon!"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Gladio, picked Noctis up and went in the house!"


	4. Nyx comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx comes home to surprise Noctis!

Nyx, let Gladio know he was coming home so he took Noctis over to Luna's! Then thay start hatching their plan!

As soon as Nyx got off the plane and Gladio saw him, he about knocked Nyx over just to get to him! 

"So were going to get some boxes and tape them together so you can stand inside!" Gladio said gleefully!

"Oh this is going to be great, the kids gonna be excited!"

"Yeah I do expect he won't want to leave your side the whole 🌙 night."

"Yes, I'll be on Daddy duty all night!"

"Yeah, your in for a long night, but I'll be there to help you!"

Gladio parks the Ferrari, and him and Nyx gather some boxes to tape together so Nyx could stand inside.

Once that's done Nyx freshens up and him and Gladio eat something. Gladio, goes to pick up their son in the Ferrari. Gladio, beeps the horn and ten minutes later, Noctis comes out with Luna.

Noctis has temporary tattoos all over him.

"Sorry Gladio he locked himself in the bathroom and put all of the temporary tattoos he could find, all over himself. I don't know why he did it!"

"Their cool I like them Dad!"

"Yeah well you will have to have a bath tonight to get them all off, so you don't break out!"

Noctis just rolled his eyes and huffed unenthusiastically. 

"Thanks Luna for watching him!" 

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Whatever you say Princess!"

"Not a Princess!"

"Come on I got a surprise for you!"

"Did you buy me a dog, or a new computer, or a new computer game."

"Tell me now, please!"

Gladio, fastened his sons seatbelt and pulled out of Luna's driveway.

Gladio, sent a text message to Nyx to let him know they were on their way!"

"See that package over there!"

"Yeah!"

"It's for you!"

"For me, but its so big!" What is it?"

"I'll go and check it out, but what if it is a big bear?"

Gladio, laughed as Noctis ran over to the box.

"I have no clue what it is! Has to be a big bear."

Nyx heard this and almost chuckled but instead made growling noises, which made Noctis jump but then Noctis started to figure it out "Daddy is that you?"

"Maybe!"

Noctis couldn't contain his excitement! 

"How do I get it open?"

Nyx jumped out of the box and Noctis nearly flung himself at him!"

"I thought you would never come home, Noctis said sobbing happy tears!"

Nyx lifted him up and held him, "Me neither kid, but I'm home now!" Noctis still was sobbing and Nyx realized that he needed to calm his kid down!

"Shhhhh it's okay I'm here now!"Nyx kissed him on the forehead and started singing, "Whenever your in trouble just Stand by me, oh stand by me, oh darling stand by me, stand by me. Come on baby won't you stand by me." Nyx continued rocking him back and forth and soon Noctis was sound asleep.

"The song works everytime!" Gladio said.

"Yeah it does!"

"Let's put him in his bed and then go get something to eat later, when he's awake"

Nyx laid his kid down on the bed and then grabbed the Carbuncle plush and put it in Noctis arms, and pulled a blanket ovet him.

Both Gladio and Nyx were tired to and decided to take a nap to.

Noctis woke up and wanted to see his father so he ran out of his room and into theirs and nearly jumped on Gladio.

"What the?"

"Come on wake up let's go get something to eat

"Ok but first we have to get those sticker tattoos off you! So your getting a bath before we go out! Nyx said.

"No not fair!"

"Yes fair!"

"Ugh!"

Nyx, ran the bath water and started to get around for dinner, grabbed Noctis put him in the tub, started to wipe a wash cloth over his face and arms to get the temporary tattoos off. Once he was satisfied with the process of the temporary tattoos, they were faded, he help Noctis get his pin stripe suit on. Nyx started to comb out his kids hair, but it was a mess in tangles.

"Ow stop theres a knot in my hair!"

"When was the last time you combed it?"

"Don't know!"

"Ow stop!"

Nyx ended up having to give his kid a haircut because the knots were so bad and he didn't want to pull his kids hair out.

Once he looked in the mirror he said to his dad, "I like it, I missed you, I luv you!"

"I luv you to!"

Gladio, picked out the restaraunt it was expensive but worth it! "Chez Ignis!"

Gladio and Nyx held hands across the table, and Noctis was busy trying to stack the spoons and forks length wise on top of the water glass before Nyx new it he had a face full of water and Gladio had some forks and spoons fly in his face.

"Stop that! Nyx scolded!"

"But I'm bored!"

"Well the food is coming so behave!"

Ignis came to the table and gave everyone their food!

"Hey Ignis! Long time no see! Nyx exclaimed!"

"Wow your back it's nice to see you all again!"

"Same here!" Gladio chimed in.

"Hi Mr. Ignis! Can we have the strawberry tarts you make for dessert!"

"Of course!"

"Noctis Amicitta, we havn't even started dinner yet!"

"I said for Dessert Dad!"

"Yes once you eat dinner, then if it is alright with your father's I'll bring you the strawberry tarts."

"Yes!"

Gladio, just rolled his eyes because he knew Noctis was spoiled, but he wasn't sure if it was Nyx or him that spoiled him, but then it was probably both of them.

Noctis started eating his burger but not before taking all the vegetables off and putting them on Nyx's plate.

Gladio and Nyx conversed while Noctis finished his fries and Noctis fell asleep with his head on Nyx's lap.

Ignis brought the strawberry tarts for them to take home!"

Nyx paid the bill to Ignis and tipped a little bit extra 

Ignis jaw dropped as he saw tge amount!

"Oh I cannot take this! It's to much!"

"Take it your one of the best cooks around! Gladio exclaimed.

"Oh thank you this will help with getting some things for Prompto for school, and I can also get some things for the house!"

"I never knew you had a kid, Ignis! Nyx said as he picked up Noctis!"

"You never asked!"

"I wish I would have known, maybe our kids could get together sometime. Noctis, needs some friends and we have to find another school for him anyway."

"I'll tell you all about the school, when we get together then! Their very good about childern that are gifted and make sure all the kids accept each otger for the differences!"

Nyx looked like he might cry!

"Oh Ignis if that be the case sounds like a perfect school for Noctis!" Nyx said.

"I'll get the paperwork so you can look at it!"

"Thank you!"

"Here's our number! Text me your number and I'll call you tommorow to set up a time we can meet."

"Sounds good!"

"Goodnight gentlemen!"

"Goodnight Ignis!"

"


	5. Meeting the Scienta's

Nyx got out his phone and dialed Ignis's number and got the voicemail, this time someone picked up!"

"Heaz this is Prompto what's happening!"

"Ahh is your father there, tell him it's Nyx!"

"Sure, Hey Dad someone is on the phone for.. .

"Prompto what are you doing with my phone,

" I answered it that's all."

"Next time let me know it's ringing and I'll answer it!'

"Ok, won't happen again!"

"Hello!'

"Hey Ignis it's Nyx, was wondering when would be a good time to visit!"

"Today you can come over anytime, Prompto is excited to meet Noctis." I'll text you the address!"

"Good, will be over around 4 pm. It's noon now so will see yah in a couple of hours!"

"Ok perfect see you soon!'

"Heh Noctis were going over to Ignis's. You want to meet his kid Prompto.

"Sure, but I don't know what to wear!'

"That's okay I'll help you figure it out!"

Nyx helped Noctis pick out some jeans and a black t-shirt, and some sneakers.

"Hey dad do we still have the strawberry tarts from Ignis restaurant! I forgot about them!"

"Yeah let's go get them and have one just don't tell Gladio, he'll be mad I gave you sugar!"

"Yeah l'll be be mad you both ate sugar!" Gladio said grinning.

Nyx and Noctis jumped at the sound of Gladio.

"Hey Gladio were going over to Ignis's you want to come!" Nyx said.

"Sure!"

Nyx brought the strawberry tarts out and they each had one. They were messy but good.

They headed over to Ignis's and rang the doorbell and Prompto answered the doorbell.

"Heaz I' m Prompto!"

Nyx nudged Noctis, to get his attention!

"Hi! Im Noctis!"

"Cool you want to play King's Knight!"

"Sure!"

The boys ran down the hallway as Ignis came into the kitchen!"

"Boy's no running!"

"Sorry dad!"

"Sorry Mr. Ignis!"

Ignis just smiled and greeted Gladio and Nyx. They talked about the news, about the kids, and about school. "Oh here is the information about the school. I know most of the teachers and the Principal Cor Leonis does not tolerate any bullying, and if there is any. The culprits are dealt with swiftly, so Noctis can go to him if anyone bothers him." s

Nyx and Gladio nodded with happiness, knowing that they found a school that would be accepting of Noctis and plus they didn't have to move because they could switch back and forth carpooling.

The kids were laughing hysterically at the game they were playing and yelling at the game.

"Prompto those no need to yell at the game!"

"Sorry dad it's so frustrating!"

"Yeah It's fuckin frusrating!" Noctis said! Prompto yelped as Noctis said this!"

Everyone, looked at each other not knowing what to say! Nyx, just mouthed, "Sorry!" To Ignis and Ignis nodded.

"Hey Noctis Amicitta come here for a moment!" Nyx said.

"Ohh your in trouble !"Prompto said.

Noctis, reluctlantly left the video game controller and walked into the room, where the adults were.

Gladio said something before anyone else could, "Where did you learn that word, mister?"

"I heard it somewhere but I.. 

Gladio, got up from the coach and gently grabbed his son's chin. "Now listen Princess, none of us want to hear it again, understand!"

"Understood!"

"If I hear it again kiddo, I'll soap your mouth out!" Nyx said. "That sounds disgusting soap in my mouth!" "Indeed," Ignis said


	6. Nyx washes the car. Noctis is a pest!

Nyx got up in the morning to wash the car, while Gladio slept. Noctis woke up and realized his father was outside, and ran outside.

"Hey, dad can I help!"

"Sure, but you have to put sun tan lotion on!"

"Fine!"

Nyx helps with the sun tan lotion on his back and then let's Noctis do his arms!

"Your car is so cool, can't wait to drive it!"

"Your not ever driving this car, it's to expensive and your not old enough to drive anyways!"

"You'll be grounded, if you even try to drive this car!"

Noctis, huffed but let it go! Nyx, playfully sprayed Noctis with the water and then Noctis stole the hose and sprayed his father. Nyx, showed him how to wash the car with the sponge and then he helped spray the car down. Once they dried the car Nyx sent Noctis inside to dry off, because he was shivering.

Nyx was finishing up the wax job and heard Gladio yell.

"Get back here, now!"

Nyx, just rolled his eyes!


	7. Nyx spends money on the internet for Noctis

Nyx decided he wanted to let Noctis pick out some things for school.

"Hey Noctis lets pick out a backpack for you look at some of these and pick out one for me!"

"Really!" Ok lets do this!" Noctis looked for about ten minutes. "How bout this one, it's a black backpack with cat ears!"

"Yeah that ones fine!"

"Pick out some t-shirts! I like this one with the skull and crossbones on it, and these black cargo pants.

"You can't wear those to school because you have to wear solid t-shirts

"A uniform that sucks!" Can I get these chocobro sneakers their like 98.00? Noctis fisted his hands through his hair and started to fidget!"

"What's wrong?"

"It won't be like the other school will it?"

"No, but if it is those kids won't know what hit them with your Daddy and Dio sticking up for you!"

"Yeah Gladio is Scary sometimes!"

"Yeah he is but so am I," and Nyx tickled Noctis and rough housed a little bit!"

"Heh you to don't get to carried away!" Gladio said with his arms crossed!"

"Ok, heh can I get a phone to like Prompto?"

"What say you Gladio?"

"I says no!"

Noctis, scoweled at him! "You never let me have any fun!"

"Yeah well kid thats what parents do!"

"Gladio, it might not be a bad idea especially if he needs to text us for something!"

"Yeah he's right dad," and Noctis put his hands up in a heart shape!

Gladio, shook his head at the two in front of him.

"Alright!" You can have it for emergencies and texting Prompto.

"Yes! Can I use your phone to tell Prompto!"

"Sure, here you go!"

"Can't wait to tell him!" Noctis started to bound out to run out of the room!

"Heh son!"

"Yeah!"

"I noticed you put some other things in the shopping cart, why do you need two backpacks, a chocobo tee shirt and another pair of chocobro sneakers!"

"For Prompto, "he's my friend now so he gets to buy some stuff to!" Nyx chuckled at his son, being generous and kind was something they both had taught him at a young age, so he's not surprised.

"Ok, Noctis that was really nice of you!"

"Thanks!"

"Um, why do you need a hat shaped like a 🐱 cat' s head with ears?"

"Cause it looks cool!"

Nyx laughed and so did Gladio. Nyx continued to put things in the cart that Noctis forgot like:

1) more uniform tees 5 for Noctis 5 for Prompto.

100.00

2) Underwear and socks teen sizes 20.00

3) Towel set for Ignis 39.99

4) China set for Ignis 39.99

5) Watch for Gladio 89.99

6) Gladios favorite Cologne 99.99

7) Cat hat for Noctis 15.00

8) Two cat ear backpacks 40.00

9) Two Chocobro sneakers sz 10 teen 118.00

10)Black cargo pants sz 10 teen 39.99

11) Skull and crossbone t-shirt sz medium 19.99

12) Surprise cargo boots for Noctis sz 10 teen 250.00

13) School notebooks 5 20.00

14) Pencils6.00

15) Pens 6.00

16) Rulers 2.00

17) Chocobo plush for Prompto 29.99

18) Alphabet workbooks for Noctis ( because he still had a hard time writing) so Nyx wanted them to work with Noctis, before school started. 30.00

19) Uniform pants 20 pair. 200.00

20) New I phone 10 for Noctis 300.00

21) colored paper for art projects 5.00

22) glue 2.00

23) Solar system art project to build with Noctis 29.99

24) New Wallet for Daddy Nyx39.99

25) Towel set with intials. G.A. and N.A 150.00

26) Good nights (for nights Noct is sick or just having a bad night) 19.99

27) Children's tylenol 6.00

28) Epi-pen ( for Noct's Peanut allergy) 79.99

29) Nebulizer (for Noct's Asthma) 59.99

30) New Suit set for Nyx, Gladio, and son all with Intials on the pockets 600.00

31) New t shirts 20 for Gladio and Daddy 200.00

Grand total

2,659.88

"Hey go get Noctis for me, I want to see if he can come up woth the total!" Nyx said.

"Ok!" Gladio said!"

He went across the hall and knocked on the door and he could hear Noctis, laughing on the phone with Prompto. "Kings night rules, ca't wait to get my new phone!"

"Just a minute one of my Dads at the door!"

"Hey, Daddy wants you to come do something for him!"

"Right now!" Noctis said with a little sass.

"Yup!"

"Heh Prompto I gotta go, talk to you later, when I have my new phone."

Noctis followed his father then he tried to jump on his back playfully. Gladio, just grabbed him before he could fall backwards and hefted him up higher.

"Heh kiddo can you do this math for me?"

"Ok!" He sat down and worked on the numbers on the sheet of paper his father gave him. After, about ten minutes" he handed the paper back to his father.

"It's 2,659.88!"

Nyx's eyes got big. "Your right Noctis!"

"Cool, later Dad's!"

"What the f just happened!"

"Hey dad don't swear or I'll soap out your mouth!"

Gladio, bust out laughing and Nyx shot him a look!


	8. Noctis learns to swim

Gladio and Nyx were watching T.V. and started falling asleep and decided to go to bed! Nyx, decided to check on Noctis and found him sound asleep on his bed, with headphones on. He removed the headphones and lifted him just enough so that his feet wern't hanging off the bed. Noctis, was sleepy but, he felt himself being moved so he sleepily opened his eyes. Nyx, saw his baby blue eyes open and said, "I didn't mean to wake you!" But Noctis didnt say anythig so he figured, he wasn't totally awake and kissed his forehead, and made sure that he had Carbuncle and a blanket on him!"

It was around eleven and both Gladio and Nyx were still sleeping. Noctis, woke up and decided to call Prompto, because he had just gotten his new phone.  
"Come on Prom pick up!"

"Hey, what's up, Noct?"

"I'm bored but can't go anywhere ,because my Dad's are still sleeping!"

"Maybe you could come over and go swimming!"

"I can't swim Prompto, never been really good at it!"

"That's Ok I'm sure one of your Dad's could help you!"

"I guess but it's embarresing!"

"No worries dude!"

"I'll ask them, make sure it's alright with your dad to before I ask, I don't want you to get yelled at, and I don't want to get yelled at."

"Me either, hold on a second I'll ask................yeah he said it was okay as long as your Dad's come with you.

"Okay! I'm gonna ask them.......... Dio and Dad wake up!"

"Hmmmmf, what you need Noctis?" Gladio said half awake.

"I want to go swimming at Prompto's so can we go over there now!"

"You want to learn how to swim?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Is it ok with Ignis!" Nyx chimed in.

"Yeah, Prompto asked so it's okay!

"Ok, let us get up and fix something to eat, ok!"

"Cool! can I play my video game until we go?"

"Sure, but you start getting upset or stressed out about levels or bosses, and you'll have to turn it off." Nyx replied.

"Ok, but some of the bosses are frustrating and I don't or can't figure out some things sometimes, maybe you can help me with sometimes."

"Sure of course!"

"Yes! Your the best Dad's ever!"

Noctis, started his Kings Knight game and grabbed the controller. He played three levels and then got tired of trying to beat the same boss and he was starting to get frustrated and turned off the game.

Gladio, called Noctis to eat for breakfast some waffles and eggs, courtesy of Nyx. Nyx, turned on the T.V. and told Noctis he need to watch a 30 minute video about Science, about the difference between solids, liquids, and gas's. After, that they headed over the Scientia's.

"Hey, Prompto we got some things for you!" Noctis exclaimed, happily.

Ignis's eyes got big, "I couldn't possibly take all this, it must have cost a fortune!"

"Don't worry Ignis you deserve it plus we did it cause we wanted to."

"Oh my gosh Noctis, a chocobo plushie, you rock!"

"Let's take a selfie with it, then to remember the moment!" Noctis exclaimed!

"Ok let's go swimming, "Prompto said to Everyone.

Once they all were outside, Noctis was already regretting he said he'd go swimming because he was clinging to Nyx. Ignis realized this and sort of gestured for everyone to go back in the house so that Nyx could teach him to swim in Privacy.

"Hey look at me kiddo!"

Noctis looked up at his father, "I'm scared!"

" I know you are, but theres nothing to be afraid of, Daddy's got you, come on let's try floating on your back.

Noctis, slowly got in the water and let Nyx help him on his back to float. "Don't let go yet!"

"I won't, your doing fine okay! Now were going to try to do some swimming exercises. Move your arms forward and back like a pin wheel."

"Like this!" " Yeah now try and do that from me to the side of the pool!"

"But what if I go underwater?"

"Then I'll catch you and will try again!" 

"Ok, I'll try!" Noctis, swam from his father to the otherside of the pool, but as he was coming back he panicked and went underwater. Nyx, dove under the water and quickly got him up the surface!

Noctis, coughed a little and clung to Nyx!

"Hey your okay you can do this!"

"I know but that was scary!" " Just try it one more time for me and then we can just relax in the shallow end and I'll get everyone to come back out so we can have a pool party."

"Oh no everyone left because I was scared!"

"No, they left because Ignis thought it best that you learn with no distractions."

"Oh, that was nice of him!"

"Ok, I'll do it one more time, but then I'll need a break!"

"Ok sounds good!"

Noctis, swam from his father back to the other side and realized he reached the rest of the way.

"Oh, my gosh I did it Dad!" Nyx grinned with pride.

" Yeah you did, can you swim underwater back to me." Noctis, thought about it for a minute and dove underwater, and kicked his feet until he felt his father's arms.

" I did it Daddy, I did it....

"Yeah you did, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Daddy for helping me!"

"Your welcome, now let's go get the others!"

"I'll race you to the front of the pool!"

"Your on kid!"

Noctis and Nyx dove underwater and Nyx was sure to let Noctis get a head start, so he could let him win!"

"I won, I won, he exclaimed elated. He didn't realize he ran right into Gladio. Dio, I learned how to swim."

"I saw you did really good kid!" 

"Where's Prompto? I want to show him and race him."

Gladio, hadn't seen Noctis this excited in a long time.

"You learned how to swim faster then learning to be potty trained."

Noctis, huffed at his father. "Come on!"

"Yeah, I changed a lot of diapers for you and so did Luna!"

"Dad that's embarresing!"

"Yeah, well it's the truth you were a messy baby. Didn't want to keep your pajamas on either."

"I didn't, why?

"You said they made you feel sticky!"

"That's dumb!"

"Well it's what you said!"

Noctis just blushed and then hugged his father, well I'm not a baby anymore!"

"No, but you'll always be my baby no matter how old you are!"

Noctis huffed but smiled at his father. Ignis and Prompto came out and Noctis and Prompto jumped in the water and raced each other and then played with diving sticks. It was getting late and Gladio, Nyx, and Ignis discussed school, because it started in two weeks.

Noctis, had fallen asleep and realized someone pulled his swim trunks down and put pjs on him.

Gladio, picked up Noctis and said, "Tell everyone, Goodnight Noctis!"

"Goodnight Noctis!"

Gladio chuckled and kissed his forehead!" That's the last thing he remembers before falling fast asleep!"

:

"


	9. Noctis gets grounded

Noctis, got up early and changed his clothes. He put his cargo pants on and his cargo boots, Nyx got him. He grabbed some cheerio's from the cupboard and milk from the fridge. He poured the cheerio's in the bowl and then put the milk in the cereal. He chomped away at the cereal, and drunk some milk from the carton. He turned on the T.v and watched some cartoons. 

"It's so hot!" He said and then decided he would go outside and maybe play with his basketball. Even though he knew, he would get scolded for leaving the house without permission.

As soon as he saw his father's car he started to fidget and pull at his hair, he so wanted to sit in the passengers side, and so relish it, because he wanted to be an adult and drive, but he would regret this decision later. Noctis, walked over to the drivers side and opened the door and slid in. He ran his fingers over the dashboard. He started playing with the controls and got the air conditioning to work, nnot even realizng within about fifteen minutes he was going to be getting the worse whooping of his life!"

"Ohhh this is nice," and then he saw the keys in the ignition and he turned them on and the car hummed to life and the radio played seventies music."

Meanwhile: "Did you hear that? Nyx said half asleep.

" No, I didn't hear anything!" Gladio said even sleepier!

Noctis, looked down at the shifter and saw the letters, R, D, S, and N. He moved it to reverse and the car started to move, he played with the wheel

. As the car continued to go backwards and crash into a tree.

The sudden noise made Nyx jolt awake and look out the window. "Oh my god Gladio, I left the keys in the ignition and someone's stealing the car!"

"What Gladio?" said sleepily.

Nyx, saw the boots that stepped out of the car and then realized what happened.

"Noctis!"

"Huh, Gladio said. Nyx didn't take time to explain, he ran down the stairs and outside.

"Noctis Amicitta! What did I tell you about touching our car?" Gladio was out of bed now hearing Nyx's voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes m fine!"

"Then get over here!"

"But!"

"Now, I tell you!"

Noctis, walked to his father and Nyx grabbed his arm, and swatted him on the but!

"Ow!" Noctis cried out as Nyx pulled his son in the house and bent him over his lap and spanked him 10 times.

"Ow!" Stop it daddy.

Nyx pulled Noctis back up and said, "Your grounded."

"No, Noctis stomped his feet!"

"Also, give me your phone!"

"But what about Prompto and Kings Knight?" Noctis cried between his tears and rubbing his face.

"Once your punishment is over you will get your phone back and see Prompto!"

Noctis, cried furiously now and plopped on the floor. Instantly regretting it, "Ow!"

Gladio bent over and picked him up! "Come on Princess let's go to your room! Noctis relented and said, "Ok!" I'm sorry as Nyx rubbed his back.

" I'm not a Princess!"

Gladio and Nyx Chuckled at that and Gladio added, "Yah but your most certainly a naughty little brat!"

Noctis huffed but laughed as Gladio took him to his room.


	10. Nyx and Gladio talk

Nyx and Gladio check on the damage of the car the next morning!

"It's a good thing hes our kid, any other parent would have grounded him for a lot longer then one week!" 

"Yeah, he still sleeping!"

"Yeah pretty soon will have to start getting him up early for school!"

"Oh lovely we not only have to deal with an orney child, but a sleepy child!" 

"Yeah let's go....

There was a loud crash upstairs and Gladio and Nyx ran upstairs to find Noctis sound asleep on the floor.

"How in the world he slept through it, I dont know!"

"Yeah! I know!

Gladio lifted him off the floor and back on the bed. "Hey, I know a way to wake him up, Gladio said as he ticled Noctis side! 

"Stop it Dio! Five more minutes!"

"No not five more minutes, "and then proceeded to blow a kiss on Noctis neck."

"Stop that tickles! You guys are so funny."

"Oh yeah were a barrel of laughs!" Gladio said laughing. Even more funnier then the guy that crashed a million dollar car into a tree." Gladio said sternly.

Noctis, grimaced, "About that um how long am I grounded.

"One week, how about cleaning your room!"

"After that can I watch some T.V?"

"Yes, but only educational programs!" Nyx said.

Noctis face palmed his face!

Noctis, watched as his father's walked out of his room, and sighed as he looked at his room. It was going to be a long day he found the laundry basket and put all his dirty clothes in it, picked up drawings that he crumpled up, a dirty good night (eww), and some pizza boxes and banana peels. Everything looked great except for the childish decals on the wall and the crumbs on the floor. Nyx's jaw dropped as he walked by the room. He saw his son standing on his bed trying to rip the decals off the wall, he was getting frustrated and pulling at his hair.

"Hey don't do that!" Noctis jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

"I mean pull at your hair, the decals they can go if you want!"

"Really!"

"Yeah, let's get you some big boy things for your room!"

"Cool!"

"Anything, for you!"

"For me, you really luv me that much!"

"Of course I do, and Dio to!"

Noctis, started twirling a strand of his raven hair and was starting to cry!

"Hey don't cry!"

"I luv you dad!"

"I luv you to son!" Nyx said as he teared up!"

Noctis and Nyx looked on the internet for things they could make his room more teenager like. 

"Hey dad I like that one there!"

"What this one?"

"Yeah, it would look cool over my bed and we can custimize it with my name!"

Nyx, nodded and added to the cart and then added some bookshelves, some educational books, some art supplies, a circular lamp that changed colors, and a boom box that Noctis could play music on, and a floor rug with a wolf on it. Noctis luved wolves 

"Yes! My room is going to rock! Thanks Dad!

"Yeah well don't think I won't bust your ass again if you get outta line, understand!"

Noctis blushed, "I know!"


	11. Noctis gets a emotional support dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx decides that Noctis needs an emotional support dog because his anxiety is so high, and his episodes seem to be getting worse. Plus, Noctis always wanted a dog.

Nyx and Gladio took their son to the animal shelter. It was a surprise so they made Noctis keep his eyes closed.

"No peeking!"

"I'm not dad!"

"Are we there yet?"< My head hurts!"/p>

Nyx, had to laugh at this because all childern said this, but with his kid it worried him which meant that Noct's anxiousness was at an ultimate high.

"Oh my god, your getting me a dog!" Noctis was so excited the car wasn't even at a full stop. Gladio, looked at Nyx worried. 

"Noctis stop and slow down!" Nyx yelled as Gladio darted out of the car after.

Gladio grabbed Noctis by the arm before he slumped over! "Noctis whats wrong wake up!"

Gladio dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency!"

"Yes my kid just collapsed in my arms, don't know what happened, please hurry!

Nyx reached Gladio by the time he started talking to the dispatcher.

"What happened!"

"We were in the car on our way to get him an emotional support animal!" He was very excited, but he said he had a headache!" He got out of the cat and started running towards the shelter and when I grabbed him he collapsed.

"Ok the emergency vehicle is on it's way!" Gladio and Nyx waited with Noctis in their arms, before the emergency vehicle got there. Gladio noticed a girl walking one of the dog's back to the shelter. However, the dog seeing what was going on broke it's collar and ran over to Gladio and Nyx. At first they were petrified because they didn't know what the dog's intentions were. The dog put its head on Gladios hand the one that was cradling Noctis head. Instinctively, Gladio put Noctis on his side and as soon as he did Noctis started to go into a seizure. The dog a beautiful Siberian Husky laid behind him so he wouldn't go back on his back. Gladio made sure Noctis airway was. clear

The emergency vehicle finally came and the emergency team got out. "They started working on Noctis and got him on the hospital bed and into the ambulance. "Nyx go with him in the ambulance, I'll follow in the car!"

"Ok!" Nyx said as he jumped in the ambulance as the dog followed. " Noctis opened his eyes and surprised everyone as he said, "Carbuncle!"

"Dispatch, we have a child on the way suffered a possible Grand Mal seizure, be ready for procedures A.S.A.P. On our way be there in five."

"Sir this dog just saved your son's life!" Nyx sat back in shock.

"

"Do we know what caused it?"

"It's hard to say! He's sleeping right now!"

"He did say he had a headache in the car and he got overly excited when we got to the shelter!"

"Is it our fault?"

"No whatever happened, happened in your son's brain!"

"My son is Autistic could it be connected."

"Possibly, I don't know. What I do know is the dog will not leave your son's side."

"Of course!" The dog barked happily at that.

Once they arrived at the hospital they got Noctis situated in I.C.U. Gladio, got in touch with the shelter and let them know what happened. Being the situation they said there was no need to come to the shelter. Gladio, teared up at that. Nyx sent Gladio to the house to get some of Noctis clothes and the good nights he was so glad he ordered. It was only a temporary use, Noctis wouldn't like it, but Noctis doesn't get everything he wants. Nyx sat in the chair next to the bed holding Noctis, he twicthed a little bit with a mini seizure. They said he would have them for awhile, and until they stopped he would have to stay in the hospital. Nyx, realized Noctis was wet so he changed him. After, Noctis just opened his eyes and looked at him and then fell back asleep. They both fell asleep. Gladio, found them later and picked up Noctis and put him in bed. The hospital let them have the bed in the room! 

The next day Noctis fingers twitched in Carbuncle's fur, the dog nudged his fingers with his nose, and Noctis, made a sound in his sleep. Gladio, woke up at this and realized he better check to see if Noctis needed to be changed again. Nyx, was sound asleep. Gladio, started to change Noctis and Noctis flinched and his eye's flew open.

"D wh..happened!"

"Heh Noctis it's okay Daddy's here, were both here!"

"Do gie!"

"You mean Doggie!"Noctis nodded as Gladio picked him up and then he saw Nyx and Noctis just lost it cring wanting to be held by his other father, Gladio knew this so he put Noctis next to him!  
Noctis, put his hands on his fathers face as Nyx's eyes flew open and was met with baby blues. He put his arms around hus son and rubbed his back till he fell asleep.

"He woke to Noctis panting as they were doing something to Noctis back!"

"Heh, heh there just giving you a sponge bath!" Noctis blinked in response.

Once they were done Gladio put another goodnight on him.

"No!"

"Yes! Princess!"

"No!" 

Gladio just swatted his goodnight.

Nyx , just crossed his arms sternly!

"No more of that mister!"

Noctis just kicked his foot out in defiance! Nyx, chuckled at least their kid was starting to act like himself, even if it was his bratty self.

"St.. Not baby!"

"Well your a snotty brat!" Gladio said as Noctis laughed at him.

The hospital released Noctis later that day.

"His speech will take some time but once the synapses reconnect, he will be talking your ear off!"

Nyx helped Noctis upstairs as Gladio got some clean pajamas for him and they both put Noctis to bed. "Carbun is mad at you! Will bite you if can!"

"And why is that?" Nyx said as he brushed the raven locks off his son's head."

"Huh so what's the reason?"

Nyx shrugged it off as Noctis coping with the situation.


	12. Carbuncle and Noctis sneak downstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carbuncle and Noctis bond. Noctis texts Prompto. Gladio and Nyx get ready to send Noctis to school.

12 a.m.

Noctis and Carbuncle get out of bed and sneak downstairs.

12:05 a.m. Noctis opens freezer to get Ice cream for him and said Carbuncle. Noctis motions to carbuncle with a shh to his lips

12:10 a.m turn on the T.V.

Watch mysteries of Ancient Egypt, and share Ice cream with Carbuncle.

1:30 a.m. play 

Kings Knight

2:30 a.m  
Get some chips

3:00 am  
Finish another bag of 🍟chips

3:30am

Watch cartoons

4:30 am  
More cartoons

5 am prepare to get yelled at

5:30 am  
Gladio gets up to use the bathroom and hears just a faint hint of the T.v.

6 am

"Noctis Amicitta, what in blazes are you doing up?"

"It was Carbuncles idea, Gladio moves closer to Noctis and Carbuncle barks protectively.

"Go to bed!"

"Fine!"

Noctis runs upstairs and sees Nyx standing in his doorway.

"What the heck Noctis!"

Noctis just shrugs.

Nyx and Gladio shake their heads at tgeir teenager.

Nyx, gets up at around 12 pm to take the car to the shop and wakes up Noctis to go with him.

"Here's your phone back, try to behave O.k."

"Sure thing dad!"

Noctis, instantly calls Prompto, "Prompto, dude it's been a long time!"

"Yeah dude I was getting worried!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Sorry to worry yah got grounded, my ass beat, got sick, and got a dog!"

"What did yah do to get grounded?"

"Crashed my father's car into a tree!

"Dude you messed up royally!"

"Yeah! I did!"

Noctis turned around and saw his father staring at him motioning for the phone.

"Ok here!" Nyx smiled and then got on the phone with Prompto.

"Oh yeah he only did 40,000 damage to the car!"

Noctis, jaw dropped at the sound of that as Nyx handed him back the phone. "Ahh Prom I'm going to have to call you back!"

"Ahh well I most definitely won't ever touch the car again!"

"Yes, I hope not cause if you do your Daddy will most certainly triple tan your hide.

Noctis grimaced at the thought of that and looked up at his father again , but this time his father had a look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong dad!"

"Noctis come here quickly son!"

"Ok!" Noctis walked up to his father as he protectively put his arms around him!

"What's happening?" but suddenly shuddered as he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?

"Ardyn, don't step any close to us, Nyx said as he instinctively grabbed a knife out of his pocket and flicked it in front of Ardyn."

"I don't know how you found us, but you have no business here, so just leave!" Nyx, looked down and noticed the carbuncle keychin hooked to Noctis back pocket and he grabbed it and pushed into it. It was a tracker that Gladio and Nyx used to track their son if he didn't have his phone. He could also alert Gladio at the touch of a button, that they were in trouble.

Gladio was sitting at the table when he got the alert. "Come get Noctis!" Theyv'e found us." Gladio knew exactly what that meant.

"Ardyn, she gave up parental rights years ago after the incident!"

It finally clicked with Noctis, "Mom! He looked up at Nyx. He just nodded at his son! Nyx pulled Noctis behind him. "Stay behind me ok until Gladio gets here!"

"Ok, but hows he supposed to ...

"Don't worry about it!"

"Ardyn what do you want?"

"I want Aulea to know her child!" 

"That will be up to Noctis when he's older!"

"Dad I'm scared can we go now!"

"Yes Gladio should be here soon!" Nyx, scanned the car parking lot and to his relief he saw the yellow jeep. He waited until Gladio got out of the car and then shouted. "Gladio here!"

Gladio, jogged over to them, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, now that your here!" Nyx said relieved.

Gladio, picked up Noctis and held him close and turned to Ardyn and said, "Stay away from my family!"

Noctis started crying in Gladio's shoulder, "That was Scary!"

"Who was that guy, does he know my mom? I'm really confused!"

Gladio, just looked at Nyx with pain on his face. "Umm son that man is no good, so stay away from him. "You hear me!"

"Yes, of course but how does he know my mom?"

Noctis looked at Gladio with tears in his eyes. " You were a baby, you wouldn't remember him, but he was the one who betrayed our trust and hers!"

"Will I ever meet her?"

Gladio and Nyx looked at each other stricken, " If you want to but when your older, ok!"

"Ok, can we go get Ice Cream for Carbuncle and I"

Gladio laughed, "For Carbuncle and you what about us?"

"You can have some to, but Carbuncle and I got dibs!"

"Ok!" whatever you say as Gladio gave his kid a noisy kiss

"Stop it dad, that's embaressing!"

"Lets go get ice cream, and then go home. You got school tommorow. Ignis is going to pick you up around 6 30 am."

"Yes, Finally I get to see Prompto!"

Gladio drove the jeep to a nearby Choco Queen, where they an order some ice cream. " I want mint, chocotale, superman, and strawberry. Vanilla for my dog Carbuncle here. "How bout we all share what you ordered.

"Ok!


	13. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis picks up Noctis. Then takes both Prompto and Noctis to school.

Gladio got up at 5:30 and headed to Noctis room to wake him. 

"Come on kiddo, time to wake up!"

"Nooooooo five more minutes!"

" No not five more minutes, you need to get up and get ready!

"Do I have to!" 

"Yes, come on!" 

Noctis turned on his side, "M'tired!" 

Gladio frowned and pulled Noctis feet so they were off the bed, but Noctis had other ideas and laid on his back. "You know what if you don't get off this bed by the time I count to 3. 1,2,3. Gladio got to 3 and Noctis still wasn't up so he pulled the sheets off the bed, and now was going to swat his target. "Hey Princess!" "What!" "Turn around!" 

" Owwwwwww

What was that for? "

"For being a smart ass!"

Noctis got out of bed and stomped into the bathroom. He go his clothes on.

He came out and Gladio said , "No!"

"What!"

"Not your cargos and cargo boots! You need a plain t-shirt and slacks.

"Ugh! Uniforms suck!"

Noctis went back into the bathroom and threw on a red polo shirt and black slacks, and penny loafers.

"Happy Now!"

"Yes I'm so happy that your being a pain in my ass!"

"Shut up!"

"Brat!"

"Come on Dad!" Carbuncle started barking at the both of him. Noctis started play barking at Carbuncle!

"Come on you," Gladio hoisted Noctis over his shoulders, and walked down the stairs and put him on the ground.

Nyx, was sitting at the table eating oatmeal.

"How can you eat that dad!"

"I don't know I've always like it!"

"What was all the barking about?"

"Me and Carbuncle were just messing around, Dad was being a pain!"

"Okay Princess Brattiness, whatever you say!"

Noctis scowled, as Nyx chuckled, " Heh eat something before you have to go!"

"Ok! I'm going to eat some choco cheerios!"

Noctis, poured himself a bowl and chomped on his cheerios noisely. Nyx just rolled his eyes.

A car horn beeped, "Prompto, "Noctis said excitedly, gotta go.

"Don't we get a goodbye kiss! "Nyx said smiling.

"Fine, luv you both see yah later!" 

"Luv you to kid! Gladio said.

"Have a good day and behave! Will pick you both up after school. "Ok see you later!" "


	14. The car ride to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis talk about not seeing each other and get rowdy, and Ignis is not amuzed.

"Hey Prompto! How you doing!"

"Fine! We went to see the chocobo's at wiz chocobo's farm! It was great, wasn't it dad!"

"A bit smelly!"

Noctis snorted at that. "Prompto your hair looks like a chocobo but!"

"Does not!"

"Does to ," as Noctis took him in a neck hold, my dad does this all the time when were wrestling."

"Dude get of of me, you smell like lavender and coconut!"

"You smell like Orange juice and lemon!"

"Ahhhh haa got you now my little friend, say Uncle! Say it.

"Fine Uncle!"

"Boys no more rough housing in the car!"

"Sorry, Mister Ignis!"

"Forgiven, Noctis!"

"Noctis, 40,000 of damage to a car, man your dad must have been pissed!"

Noctis blushed, "You have no idea!"

"Definitely wasn't a good day for you Noct!" Ignis said.

"Yeah then a week later I had a seizure. A grand mal seizure, I think."

Ignis gasped, "How are you feeling now?"

" Better I have a therapy dog that let's me know if I'm going to have a seizure, or my blood sugar is low."

"Good, well please let me know if you don't feel well, and I'll make sure to get in touch with one of your Dad's."

"Thanks Mr.Ignis!"

"Of course, have a good day boys!"

"Thanks dad , luv yyaz!"

"Luv you to my chocobo!"

Prompto, looked at Noctis then his father, "Dude what did you start?"

Noctis, just laughed and said, "Well your hair does look like a chocobo but!"

Prompto and Noctis first class was math. The only class they didn't have together was writing. He had to have a private tutor for that during 3rd period, because he can write numbers fine but for some reason he had a hard time writing the alphabet. Luckily any essays he had to do he could type them.


	15. First class and meeting Cor

Prompto and Noctis headed to first period and sat down in the desks in back, so they could pass notes back and forth. Noctis knew his father would not approve, but his father wasn't here. The teacher come in she was tall and very pretty, but Noctis knew she was going to be strict when she grabbed his chair and tilted it forward so that it was on ground level and pushed his chair so that he was sitting straight. 

"Eyes straight boys, and no funny business." Prompto and Noctis chuckled at this. "Hello I'm Miss Highwind and I will be your 8th grade teacher." She started writing some of the division problems on the board and also square roots.

Noctis and Prompto continued to whisper to each other and Noctis started to tip his chair back again, and the chair toppled over and Prompto and Noctis bust out laughing. "Mr. Amicitta and Mr. Argentum go to the principals office now!"

"But we... Noctis tried to think of something to say, but couldn't and if his father found out he went to the principals office the first day, he'd by grounded again.

"Come on Noctis, lets go I'll show you where it is!"

"Ok! Noctis said with tears in his eyes!"

Prompto led his friend out of the classroom. "Come on Noctis I'll show yoy where it is, don't worry okay!"

Prompto, knew that was friend was on the verge of melting down."

Prompto, walked towards the door it said, Mr. Leonis.

Noctis put his arms around Prompto's torso and walked in behind him.

"Mr Argenteum why am I not surprised!"

"Sorry sir we were just having a little fun, and Noctis fell out of his chair!"

"We, oh yes Miss Highwind informed me the two of you were coming to see me!"Mr. Amicitta are you hiding from me. " No I'm just hugging Prompto!"

"No I think your hiding from me, I need to see your face!"

"But I.....

"Come on let go of your friend so the three of us can talk!"

Noctis, let go of his friend slowly and was still crying!"

"Heh, why are crying Noctis?"

"Cause I'm in the principals office, I' m going to be grounded again!"

Cor chuckled, "Oh I thought you looked like someone I know!"

"You know my dad!"

"I was in charge of the platoon he was in before you were even born, but then I got injured. So I took up the position of shaping young adults, so here I am."

"I'm aware that your a handful and I didn't expect to see you in my office on the first day of school."

"Who says I'm a handful?"

"Who else I talked to your parents before sxhool started."

Noctis huffed and crossed his arms. "Are you going to tell them I was here?"

"No this is your freebie!"

"Now boys get to class befor I change my mind!"

Prompto grabbed Noctis and they nearly ran out of the principals office.

"Dude that was so close!"

"Yeah it was!


	16. Second period

Second period is interesting but the teacher Ravus is scary in his own sort of way, but Noctis gets over it quickly, because Ravus answers all his questions kindly. Third period is with a private tutor Luna Fleuret. "First, were going to start with your name Noctis." Luna, lays her hand on his and starts the N. "Ok, first a straight line, then a sideways line, and then another straight line. "Good job!" Now the o is just a circle, and the c is a half of a circle, followed by the t a straight line with a line in the middle. Then the i and s. Noctis started to get frustrated with the i an s. So Luna decided to call it a day. "Ok Noctis will start again next time!" "Ok cool Noctis, "said relieved!"

"Thanks Luna!" Noctis said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh Noctis I'm flattered, but I mean."

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Luna I dont have a mom. I just wanted to thank you!"

"Oh ok, Luna said with tears in her eyes; why don't you go to lunch now!"

"Yes, I'm hungry!"

Noctis ran out of the room and to the lunch room, and found Prompto sitting at one of the tables!

"Dude I got your food!" So you didn't have to wait in line.

"Thanks Prom!" Noctis took a bite of his apple and then noticed a tall student coming into the lunch room.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, thats Sephiroth, Ravus kid. He can be mean when he wants to be, but kind to. He-s not a bully, he protects us from the bullies. Before Prompto could stop him Noctis ran towards him. "Wow your tall!"

"And you are?"

"Noctis!"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen almost fifteen!"

"Sephiroth picked up Noctis so he could looked at him closer.

"You let me know if you need anything!"

"I will, wow your hair is so soft!"

Sephiroth, chuckled he didn't think he could fall hard ever for a kid, as an older brotherly influence, but here he was holding Noctis like his own. Was this what it felt like to have a kid. He gently put Noctis on the ground. "Hope you don't have my dad for history, he's scary, wjen he yells."

"Both of my dad's are scary when their mad!"

Sephiroth, just chuckled, "See you around kid!"

"See yah!"

After lunch was reading and they had to pick a book to read. He picked" Twilight!" Finally school was over and Prompto and Noctis waied for Gladio to pick them up.


	17. Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio picks the kids up!

"My dad's are scary when their mad to!"

"See yah around kid!"

"See yah around!"

Noctis and Prompto waited for Gladio to pick them up, while they waited they wrestled with each other, and tried to see who could push each other over. 

Gladio, pulled up and honked the horn.

"Prompto let's go before Dio gets angry!"

"Ok, dude! Let's go!"

Gladio opened the large door of the jeep from the inside.

"Heh Carbuncle, Heh dad!"

"Heh how was school!" First I met Miss Highwind, then Ravus, then Luna, and then Sephiroth. 

"Sephiroth is cool, he's real tall like you and Daddy!"

"Good let's go home then!"

Noctis, sat down at the table when he got home and grabbed the Alphabet tablets, that his dad got to practice writing. He wanted to write his full name out, but the i and s, were still hard for him. He wanted to give one to both his dad's. I 💜 u, Noct.

He handed one to Nyx and one to Gladio and ran off to his room to play some kings night.

"Oh my god he actually wrote his name, well accept for the last two letters." Gladio exclaimed happily.

"Gladio, I got one two!" I'm proud of him!"

"He's come a long way!"

"Yes, he has!" Nyx says.

"He's a smart ass kid!"

"Still a handful, but it's worth it to see him grow into a young man!"

"Let's go check on him!"

Nyx and Gladio go upstairs and find Noctis sound asleep, with carbuncle laying right next to him. Carbuncle, lifts his head as they walk in. Gladio turns off the video game system and walks towards Noctis and undoes his t-shirt, while Nyx takes off his shoes.

"Come Noctis get up and get your pajamas on!"

"Ok!"

Noctis gets up and grabs some sweatpants for pajama pants, and puts then on in the bathroom, and comes back out, and sits in Nyx's lap and falls back asleep, almost instantly. Nyx, laughs but Noctis stirs so him Gladio put him to bed. Carbuncle rolls on his back and starts to snore.


	18. Carbuncle runs off and Noctis is sick

"Dad!"

"Daddy! Wake up please!"

"What's wrong, Noctis?"

"I can't find Carbuncle, and I don't feel well!"

"Your burning up!" Nyx said.

"Everything hurts!"

"Gladio wake up!"

"Hmph, Huh!"

"Gladio draw the bath so that it is cool, not frigid!"

"Ok! I'm on it!"

"No, must find Carbuncle! Nyx ran into Noctis room for a change of pajamas and a good night.

"Gladio you got him!"

"Yeah, got him!"

"I'll be right there!"

Nyx ran back and stepped into the tub it felt good to him, but he was more concerned, about getting his temperature down.

"Hand him to me!"

Gladio was holding Noctis and he carefully handed him to Nyx.

"Noctis were going to sit down in the water, now!'

"It's cold!"

"Don't worry I got you!"

"Carbuncle!"

"Will find him!"

Suddenly, Noctis had a small seizure in Nyx's arms!

"Oh my god what the hell?" Gladio go fetch the doctor and try and find carbuncle. "

Gladio, ran out of the house and called the local doctor, then he proceeded to drive into town and try and find Carbuncle.

"Ravus, there'a dog in front of our house!"

"What?"

"A beautiful white dog, like we used to have!"

"Interesting seems like some sort of Omen!"

"Yes, I't would seem! Sephiroth said behind them.

"Oh, Sephiroth, son!" I didn't realize you were here.

" I had a really bad headache so I took the day off, but I think maybe it was destined."

"You think the dog is here for you?"

"Yes, I don't know why!" Open the door and will find out!"

Luna opened the door and the dog ran right to Sephiroth.

"Show me! My four legged friend. I keep seeing a kid running in a field, and then a speeding jeep, and a Carbuncle key chain

"Wait a minute! Noctis!"

"You mean our 8th grader Noctis!"

"Yes!"

"Wait the jeep is coming now!" Luna, Ravus, and Sephiroth watched outside and five minutes later, the jeep came speeding by, and Carbuncle ran outside."

Gladio, screeched to a halt and jumped out of the car! "Thank God, Carbuncle!" The dog barked happily and ran up to Gladio. "Sorry to intrude been looking for this four legged brat, for thirty minutes!"

"It is alright sir, no need to apoligize. Is Noctis alright?"

Gladio, stood there dumbfounded, "Wait how do you know, Noctis!"

Oh my gosh Luna you used to watch him when he was little, your a teacher now!"

"I'm his writing teacher! Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. This is my brother Ravus, and Nephew Sephiroth. I think it was supposed to be that the dog find us. We are healers, but the dog came looking for Sephiroth.

"I'm still a little confused as to why the dog would want your nephew."

"I'm sorry sir let me explain as healers sometimes we are chosen to protect and heal certain people. I think I was chosen, to protect and heal Noctis. You see the other day your son was drawn to me. He run up to me in the lunch room and was just kind of mesmerized with me and I with him. "He wanted me to pick him up, so I did. 

"Oh Sephiroth, the dog had your scent that's how he knew to find you, Luna said"

"So your telling me you can heal Noctis, your right he woke up really sick. Nyx's is with him now trying to get his temperture down."

"Alright, let's hurry then, I have to grab my healing bag, and then we can all go in the jeep," Sephiroth exclaimed. Meanwhile, Nyx had gotten out of the tub and was drying himself and Noctis off. Nyx slid the good night on with ease and then was going to put the pajamas on. "No, pajamas!" Noctis suddenly yelled!" "Ok , no pajamas! Nyx was threading his fingers in and out of Noctis hair, and put a blanket over him and sat down with his head in his hands. Suddenly, he heard barking and had to keep Noctis from getting out of the bed." "Carbuncle, daddy!" "Gladio found him, now lie down baby!" "I'm so hot!" "I know your still feverish!" Gladio, finally came into the room and Carbuncle jumped on the bed. "Buncle don't do that again!" "Isn't the doctor here! Gladio said!" "No, ones showed up yet," Nyx said frustrated. "Well, I got someone here that could help!" "Listen, I'm not letting anyone touch our child, that isn't a doctor." "Do not worry sir were here to help not harm!" Luna said comfortly. "Oh sweet Noctis, she put her hands over him. He's very far away. " "Where?" "In the dreamworld between life and death!" "You saying he's dying? Nyx said with tears in his eyes!" "No just dreaming, but if we don't work quickly, he could!" Nyx just sat on the end of the bed , starting to weep, with Gladio's arms around him. Sephiroth stepped in the room with his Ayurvedic healing bags. "Everyone, must leave the room while I work!" Nyx got up and said, "Nothing is making me leave this room." "That is fine, but please do not interfere." Gladio took Nyx by the arms and led him to the table and chairs. Luna went and sat as well, Ravus finally walked the room. "Who the hell are you people? Gladio, held him down by the shoulder." "We are healers we can help him, we also know Noctis. Were his teachers. Sephiroth, my nephew has been chosen to heal your son." Your dog came looking for us." Nyx looked at Gladio and he nodded. "Forgive me, I'm having a very bad day. /p>


	19. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth heals of Noctis of the Starscourge!

Sephiroth, removed the blanket off of Noctis and his heart leapt in his throat at the sight of him.

He brought Noctis close to him, and then laid him on his stomach, so he could rub the herbal medicine, all over Noctis back. Noctis, started coughing and then throwing up purple. Noctis, oped his eyes for a moment and then fell back asleep. Sephiroth, laid his hands over Noctis and started chanting and watching as purple energy was lifting from Noctis and Raven sending it into a large jar so that it could not infect anyone else. As it is he'll have to check everyone to make sure their not affected. Noctis let out a whine.

"Do you have another good night I can put on him. The other one has Miasma in it, it must be removed immediately."

"Sure here!" What is Miasma!"

"Starscourge fluid!"

"Is'nt that an ancient Ill'ness!"

"Yes! Through the ages it has ravaged our land, has been dormant till now. I will have to check anyone he-s been in contact with.

"Noctis suddenly shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom."

"Noctis, are you alright?"

"Throwing up a lot!"

Sephiroth, went to the door and gazed down at the raven. He lifted Noctis up and ran the shower over him to get any Miasma off of him.

"Sephiroth! When did you get here?" "With Carbuncle let's dry you off!" "Ok!" "Can you stand while I help you put this on!" "Do I really have to?" vvv

"Yes! Theres no shame in it!"

Noctis held on to Sephiroth tightly, "Why you help me?"

"I was meant to!"

"Now let's put some pajamas on!"

"No pajamas!"

"How about some shorts?"

"Those would be fine!"

Noctis, let Sephiroth carry him back in the room. Noctis, saw that Luna was there and Ravus and of course his dad's. 

"I must check everyone's auras to make sure you arn't affected by the starscourage."

Ravus, went about checking everyone's auras and was not concerned until he reached Nyx. He read Nyx's aura and got that he was tired and also worried about someone else who had appeared in their lives, and also that the one in question was the starscourge himself. Sephiroth, new Adagium needed to be dealt with, it was just a question of when.


	20. Healing part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth finish's healing and becomes Godfather to Noctis.

"We have to check Prompto and Ignis!"

"Sure, I'll call them over, and will have to find out if they've been in contact with anyone else."

"Dad you alright, and you to Dio?"

"Yeah we just thought we would lose you. Come hete so we can hold you."

Noctis, walked over to his parents and Gladio picked him up, and kissed him.

"Stop it Dio, that tickles!"

Nyx hugged them both and kissed both on the cheek to. Carbuncle barked and tried to get in on the hug.

"Carbuncle, I almost forgot. He slid down off of Gladio and hugged his dog. "I luv you to!"

"I luv you all," and fell asleep petting carbuncle. Gladio, walked over and laid on the bed next to Noctis and put his arm around himand fell asleep.

"Thank you for saving our sons life. Gladio and I thank you and your family with the utmost apprciation

"It was my pleasure!"

"We would like you to be his Godfather."

"I'm honored!"

They also call Prompto and Ignis over to check for the starscourge, but their free and clear. Will do a chapter about them, getting healed later.


	21. Noctis gets grounded a second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis acts up in school and Sephiroth lays down the law, and tells Nyx and Gladio what's going on.

"Come on Prompto, let's go to class!"

"Your late Argenteum and Amicitta!"

"What about it! Before Noctis realized he said it was to late. 

Ravus strode over to Noctis, and glared down at him, "That just earned you 20 minutes, in my class after school. Understand!"

"Crystal clear!"

Noctis and Prompto sit down and listen to the rest of the history lecture.

Noctis went out of the room and straight to his locker.  
"Why does Ravus, have to be such a jerk, ugh I wish he would just get off my case." Then Sephiroth is always on my case to ,always scolding me like I'm a little kid, I luv him but man now I have 3 fathers breathing down my throat. Before Prompto could warn Noctis. Noctis lit up the cigerette. "Noct you better umm."

"Too late!" Sephiroth says!

Noctis, froze at the sound of his godfather's voice.

" See yah later Prom, gotta go to Luna's class!"

"Not today your not, you and me were going to see Cor!"

"Yeah right, I'm going to class! Leave me the f...alone!"

"That's three strikes, godson!"

"Three strikes, your in for it now!"

"What are you going to do, spank me?"

"Come with me," Sephiroth said as he grabbed Noctis by the ear, and strode into Cor's office.

Cor dial the Amicitta residence, "Hello this is Gladio."

Hello this is Cor Leonis and I'm here with Sephiroth and your son, for a disciplinary hearing. Noctis heard Gladio, swear under his breath, and chuckled out loud.

Somehow Gladio heard him, "Noctis what did you do, tell me know Princess!"

"Everyone raised an eyebrow at the sudden nickname thrown out there. Usually, the nickname was used when he was in trouble or if he was just being lazy.

"Well I...but Cor cut him off! The list is as follows 1) Tardiness 2) talking back to students and teachers 3)lighting up a cigerette Illegally. 

"What the hell Noctis Amicitta, when your father hears."

"When I hear what! Nyx says!"

"Our kid was tardy, talked back to teachers, and oh lit up a cigerette all this at school."

Noctis, froze because his father wasn't saying anything. "Noctis what the hell is wrong with you!"

"There's more tell him Noctis! Cor urged " I fucking swore ok and oh my god I just did again!"

"Noctis, I will definitely soap out your mouth when you get home!" Nyx said angrily.

"There's more tell your father's what you said to me!"

"Well I....

"Noctis, you tell us what you said, now!"

"After, Sephiroth said I had 3 strikes, your in for it now!

"I said, What are you going to do , spank me!"

The whole room went quiet everyone new that Noctis got some paddlings in his young life, but he never acted so disrespectful. Before, it was just a child being a child, but this was a child getting out of control

Gladio and Nyx conversed on the other end, "Were coming to get him!"

"You all think i'm stupid, but I'm not. I just want to be normal but I'm not and then I say things not quite understanding, why I say them, and then I get in trouble for it."

"Noctis we don't think your stupid, Cor said apoligetically if anything we should be sorry. Let him go Sephiroth." I'm sorry Noctis, I should have explained to you that your behavior was over the top!"

"I know it is but I can't control it, it just happens."

"I'm sorry son I didn't know you felt like you couldn't tell me this. " Nyx said sadly.


	22. The ride home

The ride home was quiet and Noctis didn't kbow what to say he was so confused and felt so alone.

"Hey kid you going to talk to us or what?"

"Gladio, don't push thats what we've been doing wrong!"

"Why!"

"Why, did she leave me and you?"

Nyx, froze, "You mean mom!"

"Yeah!"

"Well she didn't, she was determined unfit!" I couldn't let you be around her because of Ardyn."

"Oh the scary guy with the red hair!"

"Yes!"

"What did he do?"

Again, Nyx was at a loss for words but finally said, "I can't tell you right now, but I will just trust me!"

"I do trust you but still confused! Am I still grounded?"

"Yes , Gladio said. Hand over your phone bud!"

"Ok! What about the soaping my mouth thing, is that still going to happen!"

"No, but I don't want to hear you swearing anymore! Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Can I watch T.V?"

"No! Kiddo!"

Noctis slumped in his seat and started to cry again!

"I don't have nuthin to do now, and then I overthink!"

"Noctis will let you watch cartoons but you have to be in bed by 8 30 pm, alright!

"Alright, I'm sorry!"

Nyx, opened the door and let Noctis and Gladio in, Carbuncle greeted them at the door and Noctis ran toward the bathroom. Nyx sat down with Gladio on the couch and Noctis came back out and sat down between them clinging to Gladios arm. "Heh, how bout you let go of my arm, so I can put my arm around you!" Noctis nodded, and let Gladio do that. He put his hand in Gladios hand and noticed how big his hand was. "Dio! "Yeah! "Gladio said and looked down. Noctis had fallen asleep. Gladio, picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. He still thought of the five year old Noctis, as the one in his arms. He would not let anything happen to him!


	23. Noctis and Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Gladio ease up on the grounding and let Noctis have Prompto over.

Noctis, had gotten up and was watching T.V with Carbuncle. Nyx came down and sat by him on one side and Gladio on the other. They all sat there until, Noctis broke the silence. "What!" 

"We thought you could use a break from being grounded, so we are going to let you have Prompto over!"

"Really!Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Here's your phone!"

"Hey Prompto, yeah been grounded! You want to come over, my dad's say it's okay!"

"Okay! Is it alright if my dad comes over to!"

"Yeah, Ignis is coming to!"

"Ok cool! See you in about 2 hours!"

Nyx, had been working on Noctis room putting up the flaming sword decal some shelves for all the books Noctis has. Some homework that he had to do was laying on a new desk, and a brand new 42 inch screen, and a stuffed moogle. His carbuncle plushie was also sitting on his desk with a brand new computer for Noctis and one for Prompto. Noctis, was so engrossed in his phone that he didn't notice like the ten times he walked in there. Gladio and Nyx were about to combust laughing, when Noctis went to sit on his bed, and of course fell on his but, because it had been moved. "What the! Cool! I have the best dad's ever." A new bedspread, it so soft and it says Kings 🌙 Night! Sweet. Nyx and Gladio couldn't help themselves they started to laugh.

"What so funny?"

"Your so cute when your excited!"

"Am not cute!"

"It's early birthday stuff don't get any ideas that you get stuff after being grounded!" Nyx said.

"I won't! Noctis turned on his heals on ran back up to his room. He still hadn't noticed the big T.v or the computer on his desk."

The doorbell rang and Noctis ran back downstairs. "Prompto my man, glad to see you!"

"Me to!"

"Hi! Mr.Ignis!"

"Hello, Noctis!"

"Come Prompto you have to see my room!" Look oh my god it's a huge T.v. and what's this there's one for me and one for you. It's a computer. I cant believe it. I.

"What's the matter Noctis?"

"Can't breathe!"

"Dad come quick!"

Ignis ran up the stairs, "What is it my love....Gladio Nyx come quick!"

"Oh no an asthma attack! Gladio grab the nebulizer. Hang on Noctis."

Gladio got the nebulizer started and put it on Noctis face! Just breathe in and out princess. "

"Not a Princess, Dio!"

"Who gives themself an asthma attack getting excited, Prompto exclaimed."

"Apparently, I do Prom!" Everyone laughed Noctis just scoweled.


	24. The boys play video games till about 3 in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play video games till 3 in the morning!

"Prompto, prepare to be dominated in Kings night!"

"Your on!"

"This boss is so hard bro, I don't have a spell to bring down his hit points. Do you Prom...

"Let me see I have a blizzard spell...I'll try it!"

"Come on, yes, yes! We rule high five."  
"Let's go get some chips and ice cream from the.   
fridge!"

"Dude your on!"

Noctis, made sure the adults were in the living area and went to the kitchen with Prompto, because tecnically he wasn't supposed to be raiding the fridge.

He grabbed a gallon of mint and handed it to Prompto, and then grabbed two bags of chips and some water bottles, plus two spoons. He wasn't allowed soda.

They were on their way upstairs and tripped on the stairs and started laughing.

"Boys what are you doing? "Gladio yelled from the sofa.

"Nothing Dad! "he said as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Come on Prompto, let's dig into the ice cream."

"You know your going to get yelled at!"

"Probably!"

"Round two of Kings Night let's go, this dungeon is so hard and the hydra thingy is so hard to kill."

"Okay, you go left and I'll go right!"

"Sounds good oh no Prom it's the reaper thing, it's gonna get me, aww man, I have to go back to my body it's gonna take me a minute. Wait for me at the door to the hydra."

"Ok! Let's put on some music. While we finish the dungeon ok.

Noctis, put on the music and it was blaring loudly.

"Noctis turn the music down, please!"

"Sorry dad, I guess no music then!"

"This is a water hydra so if we both use fire, we could probably one shot it. On 3 Prom. 1 2 3."

"Boom!"

"Cue victory music, I'll be right back have to use the bathroom."

"Let's finish this ice cream, Noctis!"

"Your on! Um this is so good! Dad and Dio only usually let me have about two scoops, this is so good."

"I'm going to tickle you Prom!"

"No your not!"

"Yes! I am got you. That tickles stop it Noct!

"I'm going to tickle you to, right here at your side, stop it Prom, please." 

"M'tired!"

"Me to!"

"Heh, it's a little quiet up there, let's go check on them!" Gladio said.

Gladio, Nyx, and Ignis went upstairs and found both of the boys sound asleep in front of the T.V.

"Classic Ice cream and chip coma!" Nyx said, as Gladio laughed.

"Indeed, "Ignis, added.

Gladio, picked up Noctis and he opened his eyes, "Dio I want chips!"

"Your hands are so sticky, Noct!"

Gladio, then picked up Prompto and put him next to Noctis. Gladio got a wet paper towel and wiped Noctis hands. "Good night boys," Gladio said. Carbuncle came in and jumped on the bed.

"


	25. Homeschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is being homeschooled until the next semester of school. Noctis is also having nightmares. 
> 
> Nyx and Gladio realize that Ardyn is to blame from sometging that happened in Noctis Childhood.

"I got the computer ready and the worksheets out so we just have to get him up now." Nyx said.

"You do it! Gladio said!"

"Alright! Hey kid wake up, come on it's time to get up!"

"Hmmm!"

"Come on Noctis!"

"Ok, I'm up!"

"Gladio, I'm going to the store. Help him with his writing worksheets."

"Alright, come on kid!" Gladio picked Noctis up and sat in the chair, with Noctis in his lap. "Alright," Gladio said as he put his hand on Noctis hand, to help him with writing the letters, as this was the only thing that he was having trouble with, and needed to be able to do 100 percent next semester otherwise he would have to go to writing class, at another school for younger students.

"I got it Dio!"

"Now work on E to J and write your name at the top.'

"But you know it's mine!"

"Just write your name at the top!"

"Fine!"

"What time did you go to bed?"

Noctis shrugged!

"What time? Don't lie tell me the truth!"

"Um!"

"Ok lets see your phone, then!" Gladio, got up from the desk and went over to the bed and grabbed the phone. Let me see last text is at 3 pm in the morning."

Gladio strode over to the desk and turned the chair around and gently lifted Noctis up so they were eye level.

"Look at me!" Noctis looked up with hia baby blue eyes!"

"Why were you up until 3 am in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, had a bad dream!"

"Why didn't you come and get us?"

"Because you were sound asleep and I didn't want to wake you!"

"Well next time get us! Alright, now go back to your school work!"

"Dad can I stay with you guys tonight!"

"Sure, if it will make you feel better!"

"Carbuncle to!"

"Yeah Carbuncle to!"

"Cool! Thanks!"

"

Noctis worked on history next then Gladio told him to work on an essay about why its not good to stay up late, and what the reasons were for staying up late. 

"I want three reasons why you might be staying up late and then compare and contrast those three reasons!"

Noctis got on the computer to start the essay!

Essay by

Noctis A.

on choco lite computer

The darkness, lightning, and shadows keep me awake, any sounds wake me up and I'm afraid. Carbuncle protects me, daddy protects me, and Dio, but still something else is in the shadows. The darkness is suffocating and I can't breath and then I have no control of my body movements, I think they call this a seizure. The lightning is the storm comes for me and then I get a headache. Then the shadows there's something there, something tall and menacing, but I don't know what it is, it's just a shadow, but maybe something more. Whatever, it is I need to fight it, but I don't know how to fight it, because whatever it is it's dangerous. The darkness to light, the light to dark, and the shadows danger, like the shadows of the trees, you don't know whats there, something is waiting. Noctis, finishs the last sentence and falls asleep. Gladio comes out and sees him sound asleep and lays him on the bed. Gladio sits down to look at his son's worksheets and then starts to read the essay. "Oh my god! He's starting to remember!"


	26. Gladio puts Noctis to bed and texts Nyx

Gladio, walks over to Noctis and picks him up and puts him on the king size bed and carbuncle jumps up to stay wit him. Gladio gets out his pgine to text Nyx.

Messenger:

Gladio: You about done shopping we need to talk.

Nyx: What about?

Gladio: Noctis

Nyx: What did he do now!

Gladio: Nothing just found out he's not sleeping through the night, having nightmares. I almost busted his ass for going to bed at 3 this morning.

Nyx: 3 in the morning. I told him to go to bed at 9pm.

Gladio: That's the problem he did, but he woke up later and couldn't go back to sleep.

Nyx: Why didn't he wake us?

Gladio: Didn't want to wake us, so he just didn't go back to sleep. He's afraid of something and wants to be with us tonight.

Nyx: That's fine at least will know he sleeps then.

Gladio: Yeah!

Nyx: Where is he, let me talk to him!

Gladio: He's sound asleep on our bed!

Nyx: I'm not surprised! What of the dreams then.

Gladio: I think he's remembering!"

Nyx: What makes you say that?

Gladio: An essay I had him write, I'll have you read it when you get back.

Nyx: I'm leaving the store now will be there soon. Love you!

Gladio: Love you to!

Nyx:

Nyx, leaves the store and heads home in the yellow jeep.


	27. Nyx reads the Essay

Nyx, sits down at the computer and reads the Essay and puts his head in his hands and starts to cry. Noctis stirs and opens his eyes, "Daddy what's wrong!"

"Nothing, Dio told me you havn't been sleeping well!"

"Yeah, it's scary at night and I feel like something is watching me!"

"Well you'll be with us tonight so you won't have to worry!

"Ok!"

"Noctis go take a bath and will order pizza! Nyx said.

"I don't wanna take a bath!"

"Your going to take a bath!"

"No!"

This time Nyx was the one to haul Noctis over his shoulders. "Come on its bath time and you can have bubbles. "I like bubbles, Daddy!" "I thought you would!" Nyx smiled. Nyx loved his kid dearly even though the kid was hard headed at times. Nyx got the bubble bath ready and closed the door behind him and went to order pizza. Noctis came out in his new silk pajamas that his father just bought him. Nyx figured that maybe Noctis would wear something softer then his usual pajamas, because any of his cotton pajamas he would refuse to wear. "So soft, can you get me some more and throw my old ones away."" Nyx smiled, "Sure son I can do that!" "Where's the pizza I could eat a whole box!" "You gonna eat the box to!" "No just the pizza! Cardboard taste funny." Prompto dared me to eat paper once, and then I threw up because of the taste." "Where did you do that?" "School!" "What else did you do?" "Lots of things, can we eat the pizza now?" Nyx just shook his head and dished out pizza to everyone. When Nyx and Gladio went into the living room, Noctis spied the soda, he had never tried it before so he decided to sneak some. He poured himself a glass while his fathers were in deep conversation. He drank one glass and then another and was about to pour a third one, but Dio walked in the kitchen. "What are you doing Noctis? "Nothing!" "You better not be up to trouble!" "Just eating more pizza!" "Ok well, we will be going to bed in about two hours!" "Ok!" It took about an hour and the soda kicked in and Noctis was getting rowdy. "Dio, Dio, Dio and was running through the house with Carbuncle barking at his heals. "What the hell why is he so hyper? Gladio said. "Let me check something! Did you drink any of this soda!" "No, I thought you did!" Gladio said. "No, I think our kid decided to try soda and now. he's bouncing off the walls!" Gladio, got up and waited for Noctis to round the corner and run right into him. "Dio, let me go me and Carbuncle are playing. Buncle and I are playing, and I have to pee. Gladio picked him up and took him to the bathroom and pulled his pants down so he could pee. "Dio can I have a piggy back ride, please! "Alright, but then it's bedtime!" "Cool, sleepover!" "Noctis Amicitta!" Nyx said. "Yeah, Dad!" "Did you drink Soda!" " Maybe!" Noctis laughed deviously

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Make me go to bed!" Noctis laughed and so did his parents.


	28. Nightmare-night terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis drinks soda for the first time and then everyone goes to bed. Followed by a severe night terror. Warning: Noctis remembers Ardyn harming his mother when he was little.

Nyx, carried Noctis to their bedroom and laid him on the bed. "Do I need to tickle the truth of the soda dissappearance out of you!" Stop that tickles ahhhhh stop Daddy.

"Luv you Daddy!"

"Luv you to!"

"Hey what about me!"

"You to Dio!

"Yeah you to Dio," Noctis laughed.

It took about another hour for Noctis to calm down and go to sleep, as he kept trying to take his sleep shirt off.

"Would you stop!"

"But I don't want to wear the sleep shirt!"

"It's going to get cold, your not taking it off!"

"I want it off!"

"No!"

"I want it off!"

"Calm down and go to bed!"

"Fine!"

Noctis looked at his father, eyes falling closed and then opening.

Nyx was running his hands through his kids hair trying to calm him. Slowly Noctis fell asleep and Nyx put his arms around Noctis.

"Thank goodness, I thought he wouldn 't ever fall asleep!"

"Same here, we definitely lock up the soda or hide it in our room!"

Nyx and Gladio finally fell asleep with Carbuncle at the foot of the bed. It started storming a couple of hours later. The lightning woke up Nyx first and that's when he noticed Noctis having a fitful sleep. He moved so that Noctis was lying on top of him.

"Shhh I'm here, baby. Daddy's here!"

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"What's going on?" Gladio said.

"He's having a night terror, worse than a nightmare, at this rate...but he didn't get to finish, as his child started shaking violently and Noctis eyes flew open!

"Noctis, your okay baby, your okay! I' m here!"

"Gladio, draw a bath for me and him, he's wet himself and I'm wet to because he was lying right on top of me!"

"Ok I'm on it!"

"He did it he killed her, he killed her!"

"Noctis look at me, come on look at me!"

"Daddy I'm scared!"

"I know you are, were going to give you a bath, your gonna be okay." Noctis scrambled off the bed and onto the floor and started to rock back and forth. Carbuncle came and nudged him in the face. " Carbuncle!"

Nyx scrambled to the floor and grabbed his child. It's okay, its okay. "Why!"

"Gladio, Hurry!"

"The water it's ready!"

"Nyx gestured for him to grab Noctis. I'm going to get in the tub first. Then I'll have you hand him to me."

Gladio cradled Noctis to him, "Princess look at me, come on look at me. "

"Dio, I'm so scared!"

"I'm going to hand you to Daddy!"

"Where's Daddy?

"In the tub!"

"No bath!"

"Come on Going to put you in the tub, let me get your clothes off. Come on it's okay, I got your sleep shirt off, and now your pants and underwear."

"Okay!"

"Your gonna feel the water now!"

"Okay!"

Noctis, flinched as he was lowered into the water. Nyx, held him close as he washed his son's hair, then stomach.

"Here Noct wash your front for me!"

"Okay daddy!"

Noctis finished and turned behind him and looked at his Daddy.

"Why did Ardyn do it, and why isn't he in jail?"

"Because Ardyn disappeared before the police got to the house, and he left you both there at the house."

"She made the mistake of leaving me and taking you with her!"

"How did you find me?"

"I put a tracker on you, I always have because you always get yourself in trouble!" It was on your carbuncle plushie.

"My carbuncle plushie, oh that makes sense!"

"I found you both, but it was to late for her. The starscourge had killed her, hours before I found you both, but he wasn't able to inject you with the rest of the starscourge. Just a little... but somehow you were able to fight the little amount that was injected in you. It wasn't until recently that Sephiroth was able to rid you of what was in your system. 

"When I turn 15 I'm going to go after Ardyn!"

"No you listen to me your not going to go after Ardyn, you hear me, I will not lose you both! If you even think about it I will tan your backside crimson red."

"But dad we have to give her Justice!"

"We will, but now is not the time!"

" Come on let's get out of the tub. Gladio get us some clothes. "

"Here Noct!"

"I'm not wearing those ugly pjs and there not soft enough!" 

"Ok go naked then!"

"No way! But are there some shorts or even my cargos

"Just a minute I'll get them!"

"Noctis you really are cruisin for a bruisen! Thank your father when he comes back." Nyx said.

When Gladio comes back, Noctis gets out of the tub as Dio hands him the cargos and Noctis puts them on, "Thank you for getting my cargos, Dio! I luv you dio and runs out of the room with Carbuncle.


	29. Bonding after the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Gladio talk about their concerns of Noctis going after Ardyn. Then talk and bond under the stars as fathers and sons.

Nyx got out of the tub and changed into some warm pajamas. 

"Check to make sure he went to his room!"

"Ok I'll do that!"

Gladio, went to Noctis room and found Noctis sound asleep on his bed with carbuncle. He grabbed a blanket and put it over him, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah, he's in his room, sound asleep! Probably the best night sleep he's had in awhile."

"That was the scariest thing I've been through since I was in the field!"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe after that he can even sleep."

"I just worry that now , he's going to go after Ardyn."

"Yeah, he doesn't listen half the time so will definitely have to put alarms on the windows and door!"

"I'll teach him to defend himself, sort of incoperate into the school schedule and then hopefully between the writing and the self defense, he'll be ready for high school

"Yeah, I hope so, he's a good kid and I want him to enjoy high school life not have to stay home with his two dad's all the time."

"Carbuncle stop give me back my boots, let go of my t'shirt."

" Noctis, where you going?"

"Nowhere!"

"Looks like your going somewhere!"

"I want to go outside and lay on the grass, and look at the stars!"

"Ok we can do that, but will go with you!"

"Hey dad she's in heaven right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, I'm sad that she's gone, but Ardyn will pay, I'll make sure of it!"

"Dad! Can we go see Prompto and his dad tommorow?"

"Okay!"

"Dad! There's alot of stars!"

"Yeah there is kid!"

"Dad can I have some popcorn and watch T.V.

"Ok sure, lets go back inside and fix the popcorn and watch some T.V. and eat popcorn.

Noctis watched the popcorn bag expand and then opened the microwave. While Gladio and Nyx weren't looking he threw pieces of popcorn to the dog. Noctis started to get tired and laid his head on Dio's shoulder and fell asleep. Gladio, picked him up and carried him to his room and laid him down gently. "Goodnight kid luv you lots!"

"Luv you more!"


	30. Noctis turns 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis turns 15

Nyx and Gladio planned a surprise party for Noctis, along with Ignis and Prompto at the Scientas house because then they could have a pool party, as well as, invite Sephiroth and even Cor. They knew the last time Noctis saw them was at school. 

"Hey Noctis you want to go see Prompto for your birthday, today."

"Hell, yeah!"

"Cool will leave around 3pm it's twelve now!"

"Ok, going outside with Carbuncle then!"

"Alright, just be aware of what's going on around you!"

"Dad, I'll be fine!"

Nyx watched his kid go outside and run around with carbuncle, and then sit at the edge of the lake, he remembered when he was away all that time and Noctis left the house and sat by the lake, when he was 13. Thankfully Gladio had been there.

Noctis came in finally and took a shower and put on his cargo pants and cargo boots. He was looking for his black tee shirt with the skulls and crossbones and couldn't find it. Carbuncle, was barking a lot which actually had Nyx and Gladio worried that Noctis might have a seizure, but the dog was barking at the door and not their kid. So Nyx was starting to get worried that Ardyn was nearby, if they could just find evidence and lock him away for good.

"I'm ready!" Noctis said as ge stepped out into the kitchen.

"How bout we wear your pin stripe suit with your intials! Gladio said.

"What, my birthday I'm wearing what I want!"

"Ok, then!"

The Amicitta's went outside and got in the ferrari, Noctis was so excited that they were using the ferrari, they hadn't used it since he crashed it. "Ohh this is so nice and the air conditioning, ahh it feels so good."

"Yeah don't even think about driving this car ever again. Nyx said with a smirk on his face. Noctis just scoffed at his father. "You'll never let me forget it will you!"

"Yeah, you never will I busted your ass good that day!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Were almost to Prompto's! Nyx said.

"Cool King's night baby and all you can eat cake baby!"

Gladio and Nyx just chuckled and pulled into the Scienta driveway! Prompto Mr.ignis where are you.

"That's weird where is everybody!"

"Surprise!"

Noctis jumped so high he almost landed on the table. He looked like a scared cat.

"Sweet, thanks guys! Noctis, saw Sephiroth and Cor and bolted back in the house.

Gladio realized the reason and back inside and found Noctis curled up in a ball. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I was ....I mean I don't know how to apoligize!"

"We all have to learn from our mistakes, and you will eventually! Just walk up to them and say, "I'm sorry for what I did, and then you move on." 

"We know you weren't in the right frame of mind, when you said those things."

"Sephiroth, I'm sorry." as Noctis ran up and hugged him, and Sephiroth picked him up like when they first met. "I love you so much!"

"Same here kid, but you talk to me like that day in school again, and I will soap out your mouth."

"Hey! Noctis just so you know you'll be able to go to high school this year." Your parents have showed me your work, you've done at home. So Congrats kid!"

"Yes! Thanks Cor! Hey Cor am I still in trouble with you."

"Oh, yes so much so your getting a birthday spanking!"

"Gladio, bend him over!"

"What the, Ow!"

"Dio what was that for?"

"For something you do in the future, so you have a freebie."

"A freebie!"

"Ow!"

Nyx, come in and crossed his arms.

"What did you do Noctis Amicitta!

"Nothing yet! " Everyone chuckled at that. Noctis looked up at his father. "Did ya'll plan this?" "Kind of Nyx said!" "Not cool!" "Come on lets go enjoy some food and then cake, Dio said!" "I'm so getting you back later on Dio!" "Yeah well then your freebie might be gone!" "Ugh, stop messing with my head!" "Let's go outside before I get myself in real trouble." Gladio laughed and hoisted him up on his shoulders. "Happy Birthday kid!" "Thanks Dio!"Luv you lots. "Same here kid!" They all ate lasagna and then had cake, Noctis felt sick all of a sudden and ran inside and threw up, it was getting to be dusk and everyone fot in the pool to cool off. He was putting his cargos back on over his swim trunks, when he saw him. 

"

"

"


	31. Ardyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn crashes the party and Noctis scares everyone

" You, you , murderer! Noctis shouted. "Everyone looked up and saw Noctis running towards something.

"What's going on?" Sephiroth says.

"I'll explain later we have to get to Noctis, before he get's hurt or he does something he'll regret. "

"Murderer! Noctis yelled again as he tackled Ardyn and had one of his boots pressed to his throat."

Gladio caught up to him first. "Noct, calm down, don't do this, your not a killer!"

"But he killed her!"

"Yes, and he almost killed you to!"

Nyx, caught up to them next, "This is not worth getting yourself put in jail."

"Oh , Noct your so naive did you think that you could fight me, your just a child. You can't do anything for her now.

"You son of a....that was line that drew him to his breaking point. Noctis straddled Ardyn and punched him and punched, until his knuckles bled. Nyx, finally pulled him off, as he sobbed in his arms. 

"Call the police! Nyx said urgently as Gladio straddled Ardyn.


	32. Gladio confronts Ardyn

"You piece of..."

"Now, Now Gladio there's no need to be rude!"

"The police will be here soon, you threatened our kid, your going to jail now!"

"Not for long!"

"Why are you taunting us, your sick!"

"You can never prove that which you know!"

Noctis, had gotten up and was now standing above them.

"You'll pay for what you did, and Noctis brandished a knife."

Gladio, froze as he couldn't figure out how his kid got a hold of a knife. "Noctis, give that to me now!"

"No!"

Gladio motioned behind him hoping whoever was closest behund him, would get the idea to grab Noctis from behind.

Nyx quietly crept behind him and grabbed him by the belt and flung him to the side, so he would let go of the knife, and Cor caught him before he fell to the ground. Nyx went up to Cor and pulled Noctis into his arms, "When we get back to the house, your going to tell me how you came to have my knife, my naughty little boy!" Nyx held him close to him so he couldn't get away.

"The police are here!" Cor said.

"What's going on?" The officer directed his question to Cor.

"Trespassing, threats to a kid, the one underneath the muscled one, is the one in question!"

"Oh we've been looking for that one for awhile for experiments gone bad, he's going to be put away for awhile."

Noctis looked up when this was said, "He killed my mom sir, but he hid the evidence in a shed near the cabin, that he took us to. The cabin is near a hotel in hammerhead."

"Will check out your information, kid!"

"How do you know this Noctis!"

"My dream that night, I saw where it was!"

Ardyn looked shocked and tipped his hat at Noctis. 

" Tilll we meet again, then!"

"Is everyone alright!" The officer directed towards everyone.

"Yes thank you officer for coming!" Nyx said


	33. Noctis gets some tough love

Everyone, goes into the Scientia house , shaken up.

Nyx explains to everyone what happened and tells Prompto that he would probably not see Noctis till the first day of high school. They could still talk on the phone, but that was about it.

"Say goodbye to Prompto and his father , Noctis!"

"Ok!"

"Bye Prompto and Mr.Ignis!"

"Talk to you later, Noctis!"

"Yup!"

"Come on Noctis, let's go home!"

"Ok! Can Prompto come over tommorow!"

"Not tommorow son!"

"The next day!"

"No!"

"But why not?"

"Your grounded, that's why!"

"Am not!"

"Yes! You are. No, T.v., no phone, and no playing with your friends, and bedtime is going to be 8 pm at night."

"Not fair, not fair!" Noctis said stomping his feet.

Nyx motioned for Gladio, "Gladio get him in the car before I lose my patience with him."

Gladio, picked up Noctis who was now in a full on tantrum, and placed him in the car and put his seatbelt on. "You stop it this instant, Noctis Amicitta!"  
Gladio reprimanded.

Nyx and Gladio got in the car and Noctis, cried until he hiccupped.

"Are you done with your tantrum?

"Yes, my head hurts now!"

"Do you know why were being tough on you!?"

"Not really!"

"You did something really bad today, you could have hurt yourself, and also if you would have acted on your rage, you could have ended up in jail."

"Me in Jail!"

"Yes, Noctis you in Jail!"

"But why, he hurt her and me!"

"I know but we could have lost you again, if he would have hurt you and even though he is the Villian, if you would have stabbed him once, they could have taken you away from us."

"No that's horrible! "Noctis started to cry again, by then they were home and Noctis was still sobbing, when Nyx picked him up from car. "Whenever your in trouble, won't you stand by me, oh darling stand by me, stand by me." Nyx sang inbetween sobs. Noctis fell asleep and Nyx took him inside, and put him to bed. Nyx and Gladio decided they all were going to move closer to Ignis and Prompto, because Noctis to be closer to his friends and Nyx and Gladio needed them all to feel safe again.


	34. Gladio and Nyx house hunt

Gladio and Nyx drop Noctis off to Prompto's while they go house hunt.

"Will be back in about two hours!" Gladio said.

"Ok!"

"Try and behave!"

"Whatever Dad!" Noctis huffed as he went inside.

The first house they look at was to small, so they went to the next house and it was beaitiful, an open floor plan. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The third room could be used for an office and the other to were right across from each other, so that would be perfect because they could keep an eye on Noctis. Plus, the house was twice the size as their old one and had a pool. The doors were also taller so they could attach security without Noctis being able to reach. Because , he still tried leaving the house without permission. 

"This is perfect!"

"He's not going to be happy that his room is right across form ours!" Nyx said.

"He'll get over it!" Gladio said.

"Or he'll have a tantrum about it!"

"Then he'll get his phone taken away and other electronics. 

"Will see how that goes for you Gladio. He's 15 not 5 anymore, and a lot bigger so, getting a hold of him, not that easy, if he try's to get away from us trying to remove him from say a store after a meltdown, or removing his electronics." 

"Maybe not easy for you but for me Daddy Dio piece of cake!"

"True, you definitely can handle him a lot easier then me now, I just hope that if he does get out of hand, that your there when it happens!"

"Let's talk to the realtor and let her know that we want tis place, the sooner we can move the better." L

"Miss will take it!"

"Yeah, then get our kid and go home, start packing and move to our new home!"


	35. The move

"So we have a pool!"

"Yeah, it's really nice, just make sure one of us is out there with you, if you want to swim!"

"Come on Dad, I don't need a babysitter."

"I know, I would just feel more comfortable if me or Dio was out there with you."

"Ugh, you both treat me like a baby!" Noctis proceeded to slam his door.

"Oh, joy we havn't moved yet and the tantrum has begun."

"Carbuncle their being difficult, ugh!"

"Hey, Noctis!"

"What!"

"If you can keep calm and cool, will get some of those strawbeerry tarts from, Ignis restraunt." Nyx said.

"Cool! What do I have to do to get them!"

"Start packing up your room, I'll bring you some boxes!"

"Ok!"

"Put all your clothes in this one, your electronics in this one, and any plushies or toys in this one, and then this one put your color changing lamp in, maybe put your pillows in it to pad it so it won't get broken."

"Um dad is my new room just as big as this one?"

"Yeah it's actually a little bigger, will buy you a new wall decal."

"Cool get me one with a howling wolf and a new comforter." I like the game Kings night, but I don't want me new room to be themed Kings Knight. I want an animal theme."

"Ok!"

Noctis, spent a couple hours packing his room with the help of his Daddy Nyx. Noctis, suddenly got bored and tired so he laid on the couch and fell asleep while his dad's packed the living room and kitchen.

Noctis, was sound asleep when Gladio picked him up and put him in the car.

Nyx drove the first hour and then Gladio the next hour.

They were on the road for about 2 hours and finally stopped at a chocomart store to get some snacks. Noctis, ran in to use the bathroom. While Nyx and Gladio started shopping for food.

"Dad can I get this magazine about gaming!"

"Sure, Kiddo!" Nyx said.

"Awesome, can't wait to show Prompto!"

"Hey Noctis were getting choco subs. What do you want on yours?

" Just Salami and pepperoni!" Oh I almost forgot, you guys owe me strawberry tarts!"

Nyx, let out a chuckle. "He's got us there Gladio!"

"Yeah he does! Will order them tommorow!"

"Yes! Strawberry tarts here I come! Heh I thought you said we were only an hour away from Prompto's house!" "Yeah we just wanted to check out this chocomart store, and go o a car ride is all, havn't done it in awhile. There's an arcade were going to stop at when we get close to the house it's only about 30 minites from the house." Noctis, eyes got big, "An arcade shut up, it probably has old school games. Can't wait to try them. Let's leave now, Carbuncles barking anyway." Gladio, was quick to grab him by the arm, "Hey your not leaving this store, until we leave together." "But carbucles really barking and I'm tired!" Nyx relented, "Hey Gladio I'll go with him, while you finish up." "Hah Dio, I win," and then stuck out his tounge at him!" "Spoiled brat! Gladio said with his arms crossed!" "You not funny kid, let's go to the car and wait for Dio!" "Not a kid!" "Yeah you are, Nyx said as he swatted him upside the head!" "Ow, why did you do that?" "Because, your being a smart mouth, I taught you better!" "Sorry!" Nyx, opened the back door of the jeep and let Noctis get in by Carbuncle, then he got in front to wait for Gladio. Gladio, came out 20 minutes later and Nyx got out to help him with the groceries. "Is he asleep!" "Yeah why!" "I found this wolf comforter while I was in there, and some other animal stuff that he'd like." "Gladio, we spoil him so much! He needs to learn to earn things." "Oh I plan on making him earn all of this!" "Oh, okay I like this idea. You still have his phone, I want him to earn that back to!" "Yeah still got our bratty little teenager's phone!"


	36. New House, New sounds

Finally, they arrived at the house and Noctis was in wonder all he could say was Wow alot. He was estatic that his room was so big, but right across from his dad's. Noctis scoffed but didn't show any signs of having a fit over it. Nyx and Gladio helped him set his room up first. Gladio, put his wolf rug down and then put together his bed, while Noctis put his clothes away.

Nyx, was a really good artist when he was in high school, so he painted a wolf on the wall up above Noctis bed."

"Wow dad that's better then a wall sticker any day, thanks."

"Your welcome, luv you lots!"

"Luv you to!"

"Hey dad can we try out the pool, before we all go to bed!"

"Sure let Daddy and Dio set up their bed and then we can do that!"

"Cool! Noctis laid down on his bed and put his arms in the air as if in an imaginary play of drawing."

Nyx, remembered he would do this when he was younger, when he was content and not worried about anything. He also did this when he was being changed as a toddler.

"He hoped Noctis wasn't regressing as sometimes childern do, so he wanted to test Noctis a minute."

"Hey Noctis what are you doing?"

"Oh I was just trying to picture how the constellations would like on my ceiling, it would look really cool!"

"Oh , okay !"

"Why what did you think I was doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok! Can I have my phone back, now?"

"No! You sneaky little cat!"

"Haaaa that'funny dad!"

"I'm a funny guy!"

"M'tired, we can do the pool tommorow!"

Nyx, was relieved at that because he was tired!" Nyx and Gladio put up their king sized bed and put the food away, and fell asleep. It was about 11 pm at night when Noctis woke up to the new sounds in the house, all the creaks of the house and the sound of the wind outside. 

"Ummm, what carbuncle what is that?" Noctis, started to get even more frieghtened and Carbuncle sensed this and put his head on Noctis stomach. "Dad, Daddy, dio he whispered , but was so petrified he couldn't call out for his father's, he hadn't even realized he wet the bed until, he tried to sit up. Carbuncle understood that the child needed assistance, and went across the way, and jumped on the bed and nudged Gladio and Nyx.

Nyx, stirred but didn't wake up and Gladio did the same,  
but carbuncle needed one of them to get up so he barked in Gladio's face. "What the...confound it carbuncle. 

"What, is it Gladio?"

"The dog woke me up!"

"Ok!

"Bark, Barkkkk!"

"Ok ok I'll take you out for a walk!" Gladio said. He got up and went to get carbuncles leash, but carbuncle went back intl Noctis room and ran up to Noctis.

"Noctis are you... Heh what's wrong! Gladio pulled Noctis up and in his arms."

Noctis was sobbing, "I woke up to strange noises in the house and it scared me, so then I tried calling you but couldn't. I couldn't move and then this happened."

"It's alright why don't you go take a shower!"

"Ok but Carbuncle and I think there are Ghosts in the house."

"There's no ghosts in the house, Noctis!"

"There might be!" Noctis said as he went to take a shower."

Gladio went back to talk to Nyx in the bedroom. "Carbuncle got us up because Noctis had a bad dream and was petrified to move!'

"Is he alright!"

"Yeah, he said him and Carbuncle think that there are ghosts in the house."

"God I hope not!"

"What you to?" 

"Well I kept hearing strange noises last night to!"

"You to scardey cats!"

"Hey I'm not a cat!"

"Noctis says that all the time, now I know where he gets it." Nyx just scoffed like Noctis would.

"Haaaaaa! Your cracking me up!"

Noctis, came into the room with carbuncle. "How's everything?"

"How's everything with you?"

"I'm fine dad, can I have my phone back now!"

"Sure here it is!"

"Thanks! I'm going to call Prompto later! Do you think he could come over later we can go swimming."

"Sure, do you want to stay with us in here until later this afternoon."

"Yes!"

Noctis crawled inbetween both of them and fell asleep.

"I'm going to put the new comforter on the bed for him, and wash the old one."

"He hasn't had an accident in awhile, and I don't count that night he had that night terror, which ended up being a really bad memory."

"Yeah I would say it hasn't happened since he was 11."

Noctis stirred and turned over into Gladio's chest.

"Shhh daddy's got you!"

"


	37. Noctis adopts an injured bunny he finds

Noctis wakes up and decides he wants to call Prompto, so he goes in the background to sit by the fountain in the yard. "Heh prom! Hows it going, yeah were in our new house now, bit I think theres ghosts in it, but anyways you want to come over swimming."

"Sure I'd love to, I'll ask my dad so I'll see you later, but if anything changes. I'll let you know."

Noctis wakes up and realizes its around lunch time. He gets on top of Dio, "Dad going to call Prompto, can I go into the backyard.

"Ok!" Gladio says. Noctis smiles. "Thanks Dad and bounds out of the room with Carbuncle at his heals.

Noctis opens the slider and gets out his phone. "Hey Prompto you coming over for some pool action and kings night."

"Yeaz born ready!"

"Hey do you like bunnies!"

"I see one hopping around, I think it's hurt!

"Yeaz, I luv anything fluffy"

"Welll I'm going get it and help it!"

"Cool cute cuddly bunny can't wait to pet it!"

"Ok see you soon, buyz."

"Buyz!"

Noctis, crept quietly on the bunny and scooped it up gently. Come on will help you. Noctis ran back to his parents room! "Daddy, wake up I need your help!"

"Are you okay Noctis!" Nyx said.

"Yeah, the bunny needs help, I'm going to get some carrots and lettuce for him."

"Bunny!" Nyx said as Noctis handed him the bunny

"Oh! Heh Gladio look at what our son found!"

"Hmm, a bunny, looks like its got a broken leg!"

" Yeah, I'll get something to wrap it!" Noctis, is getting some carrots and lettuce, for her!"

"I wish we could get him to eat veggies. Wait....I have an idea."

Noctis was walking in the room now carrying a plate with carrots and lettuce. "Were keeping her!"

"On one condition Noctis!"

"What's that!" Noctis said as he started pulling his hair

"Well first you stop doing that to your hair and second you eat some of these carrots."

Noctis, thought for a minute and then bust out laughing and so did Nyx. Gladio, crossed his arms, and Noctis suddenly stopped laughed.

"Wait your serious?"

"Yes, I am Princess!"

Noctis looked from both of his fathers and put down the plate for the bunny who hopped happily to it and Noctis pet it at the same time.

"I'm doing this for you!" Noctis sat down and started to eat a carrot, and Nyx and Gladio bust out laughing again.

"Not funny!" As he made a whole bunch of different faces, they never thought their kid could make. 

"Maybe, I'll eat them sometimes especially if I can dip them in chip dip.

Carbuncle, started barking, "Prompto's here!"

"Yeah and Naughty Noctis is in here! "Gladio, said as he pulled Noctis up to him and blew a noisy kiss into his cheek.

"Stop and I'm not naughty!"

"Sometimes you are!" Noctis just scoffed and ran out of the room!"

"Prompto let's go swimming!"

"Yeah, lets!"


	38. Meltdown at the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has a meltdown-tantrum at the mall

"Prompto, this last dungeon is really tricky we have to beat the Marlboro boss, and he sprays acid at you, so it's going to take both of us using a blizzaga spell, to take it out, on 3. 1,2,3!"

"Kings night victory!" Yeah they both yell.

"Prompto, your Dad's here!" Nyx said in the doorway.

"Thanks, Mr.Amicitta!"

"Your Welcome, see you later Noctis!"

"See yah!"

"The bunny is so cute Noctis!" Promoto said as he pet the bunny."

"Yeah she sure is and soft to, Carbuncle is Jeoulous!"

Carbuncle barked as if to say, "No I'm not!"

"Bye Noct!"

"Bye Prom!"

Once Prompto left, Nyx was still standing in his son's doorway. "Heh, were going to the mall so, to get something to eat and go to the pet shop to get some things for your new pet bunny."

"Ok, I'll play video games while your gone!"

Nyx stood in the doorway for a minute, "Noctis were not leaving you alone in this house, your coming with."

Noctis, sat there for a moment and then threw his video game controller at the wall.

"Noctis Amicitta why did you throw the video game controller?"

"Because I want to stay here!"

"The answer is no, now get your shoes on so we can go."

Noctis, whined but got his shoes on and left the house with his parents. On the way Noctis kept kicking the back of the seat his father Nyx was sitting and Gladio was driving. Nyx lost his patience so as soon as the car stopped he opened the door and grabbed him by the arm, and turned him to his side and swatted his but, a couple times.

"Ow!"

"You stop it right now kiddo!"

"And if I don't!" Nyx looked from Noctis to Gladio and then back to Noctis, and swatted him firmly again on his backside 3 more times.

"Ow, ow, ow!

"Now behave!"

"Don't want to!"

Nyx, was at a loss for words and was about to swat 3 more times and Gladio hauled Noctis out of the car and firmly spanked Noctis once.

"Enough!"

Gladio, now had Noctis by the hand and Nyx was on the other side of Gladio, and they both walked inside and headed towards the restaurant. Gladio sat down by Noctis in case he needed to calm down an angry child, he was glad he did because when they got their food, Noctis started to fidget and threw some food at his father Nyx. Gladio, didn't want to scold Noctis in the restaurant, so he looked around for a private spot so he could talk to his son privately. He saw a bench going down a long hall towards the bathrooms.

"Noctis Amicitta! Come with me!"

"But!"

"Now"

Gladio, grabbed Noctis by the arm! "Come on little boy!"

"I'm not little!"

"Sit down on the bench!"

"No!" Noctis said as he slapped Gladio on the chest!

Gladio grabbed both his kids arms, "Stop it right now, and tell me what's wrong!"

"M'tired and mad at Daddy for not let me stay home by myself, and have sore throat."

"Well we won't let you stay home by yourself, because you'll get yourself in trouble!"

"You have a sore throat, when did that start?"

"I don't know a couple of days ago!"

"Alright, let's take you to the Doctor!"

"Ok!"

Gladio, and Noctis walked back to Nyx, "I'm sorry dad I don't feel well and M'tired."

"Next time tell us right away, we love you to much, and don't want anything to happen to you."


	39. Doctor Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Nyx take Noctis to the doctor.

Nyx waited with Noctis in the room until the Doctor came

"Hello I'm Dr. Xavier!"

"I hear your not feeling well?"

"Yeah sore throat and runny nose!"

"How long has that been bothering you!"

"A couple days!"

Nyx felt guilty how could he and Gladio not know.

"How old are you Noctis?"

"Fifteen!"

"I'm going to look at your throat Okay! Say ah!"

"Ah!"

"Can I look out the window now!"

"Yes you can look out the window now! I'm going to talk to your fathers now!"

"Ok! Noctis said!" 

The doctor started talking to Gladio and Nyx, "Luckily, your son just has a common head cold. The nurse informed me that he has a UTI also, which was causing him discomfort and... "I have autisim, Noctis interjected." "That's okay Noctis, you very smart you know!" "I am!" "Yeah!" Nyx looked like he himself was going to have a nervous breakdown. "Excuse me a moment! Noctis moved his head to the side. "Excuse me everyone!" Nyx, was sobbing in the hallway, and Noctis ran up to him, "Daddy what's wrong!" "Noctis I'm sorry I didn't realize you wern't feeling well, I should'nt have hit you!" "It's okay Daddy I forgive you, as he swatted Nyx on the but." Nyx chuckled. "I love you!" "I love you to Noctis!" Gladio came up from behind and picked up Noctis. "Ready to go home Princess!" "Yeah, I'm tired!" "Ok we just got to get your prescriptions fullfilled, but we can do that here!" "What's a prescription?" "That's your medicine Noctis!" "Oh!


	40. Nyx and Gladio try to go on Vacation

Gladio and Nyx come home and put Noctis to bed. They talk and decide to go on a vacation.

"We could get Ignis to stay that way Noctis has Prom the boys have supervision." Gladio said.

"Yeah I think we need it, I lost my cool and I don't ever want to lose my cool like that with him again."

"Yeah we both did and this time ot was just him not being able to twll us what was wrong."

"Yeah let's call Ignis in the morning!"

They wake up to video game sounds in Noctis room.

"Hey how feeling?" Gladio said.

"A lot better thanks dad, can Prom come over."

"Yeah, Ignis and Prompto are coming over in a couple hours" Were going on vacation!"

"Ok cool have fun and be careful!"

"Sure kid, we will!"

"Bring me souvenirs, please!"

"You want anything to eat?"

"Not that hungry!"

Noctis, went back to playing his game oblivious to his dad Nyx standing in the doorway.

"You know I'd like to play that video game with you sometime."

"Ah you scared me!"

"Sorry Son!"

"It's okay do you really want to play the game with me!"

"You got time now?"

" Sure!"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, I'm going to win against you dad!"

"Oh yeah bring it on baby!"

"Ok this slot is for spells and we need a Bizzaga spell to beat the Marlboro in the first dungeon. You think you can figure that out. I'll also to show you where to pick up the spell so you can add it to the slot."

"Ok I think I got it!"

"Ok here we go take the goblins out on my left and I'll take the one ones on my right." Then we have to deal with the spiracorns. Um, I'll be right back!"

Nyx waited for a moment and listed and thought he might have heard Noctis throw up.

"Ok I-m back!"

"Noctis!"

"Yeah!"

"Did you throw up!"

"No!"

Nyx got up from the floor and crossed his arms.

"Noctis Amicitta don't lie to me!"

"I'm not ly....

"I've raised you since you were 13 thank goodness Gladio was there when you were younger, and I know when my child is lying to me."

"But dad!"

"I'm going to ask you again, did you throw up!"

"Yes!"

"Better, now no more of this keeping stuff from us, go back and lie down!"

"But dad!"

"Bed Noctis Now!"

"Fine I just didn't want you to worry!"

"To late, now bed!"

" Daddy, when you get back from vacation will you play the game with me again."

"Of course come here and give me a hug then please go to bed."

"I will!"

"Ignis and Prompto will be here soon!" Nyx said as he kissed Noctis on the forehead.

"Let Prompto know he can play the video game, even if I'm sleeping."

"Ok son love you!"

"Love you more!"

Nyx could feel the heat radiating from his son, and he was suddenly concerned. "If you need anything let us know!"

"Ok I will!"

"Gladio, call Ignis and Prompto tell them not to come tonight, we can wait on the vacation."

"Just a father's intuition!"

"Ok whats the matter!"

"Noctis threw up and he seems to be running a fever!"  
Something doesn't feel right."

"I'm with you I don't want to go if he's still sick."

"Yeah same here! I'm calling Ignis right now. Yeah Ignis, there's been a change in plans, were postponing our trip."

"Is everything ok?" Ignis said.

"Yes!Noctis is still feverish and thre up about a hour ago. We just want to make sure he's not sick, before we go!"

"That's understandable, I would do the same if Prom was sick."

"Hey tell Noctis we said Hi, Prompto chimed in!"

"We will!"

"Were going to watch some T.v. will let you know if anything changes."

"Indeed! Goodnight Nyx and Gladio.

"Goodnight Ignis and Prompto!"

Nyx and Gladio started watching season two of, "The Worst chef!" Gladio and Nyx could here Noctis coughing.

"Gladio make sure he's lying on his side and not back!"

"I'm on it! Gladioo went into their kids bedroom and moved Noctis and his side. Then he called Carbuncle to plant himself next to Noctis to keep him from rolling over. Carbuncle did so and Gladio was satisfied and went back into their room. They watched another hour of , "The Worst Chef!" They had started to fall asleep when they heard. "Stop it Carbuncle I have to go to the bathroom, let go of my t-shirt. "Gladio new what this was and jumped out of bed and ran across the room. Carbuncle was preventing him from getting up for a reason, he sensed the oncoming seizure.

"Noctis don't get up good Carbuncle, Nyx call 911!"

"What's happening Gladio?"

"He's going to have a seizure!"

"Gladio made sure Noctis was on his side and put a pillow under Noctis head so that he didn't hurt himself when the seizure started."

"Daddy what's happening I s.....

Noctis started to twitch and seize and was on the verge of hyperventilating because he needed to throw up. Gladio opened his kids mouth to make sure it wasn't obstructed and then let Noctis throw up.

"The ambulance is on it's way!" Nyx said freightned.

"Come on Noct, hang on buddy!

Noctis was still having tremors until they finally subsided. "What happened?"

"You had a seizure!"

"Have I had them before?"

"Yes when you were younger!"

"But I don't remember I oh no another o....

The ambulance was there now. 

"Someone give me the status of what's going on!"

"Teenager age around 15, Nyx and Gladio nodded clutching each other. Yes 15 and is having a second Grand Mal seizure

I


	41. Recovery

It had been close to a week that Noctis lay in a coma. Nyx and Gladio had stayed by his side the whole time. Nyx, was sound asleep with his his head down on the hospital bed, and his hand was on top of Noctis hand, the hospital sounds were the only noise in the room, other then Gladio's snoring. Noctis, fingers started to move, and this woke Nyx up.

"Hey Gladio wake up, and get the nurse! Noctis, just moved his fingers."

Gladio got up and Noticed, Noctis was opening his eyes.

Gladio put his hand on Noctis face, "You had us worried!" Noctis put his hands up wanting to be held.

"Wait don't pick him up , yet get the nurse!"

"No!" Was all Noctis could say!"

Gladio got the nurse, "Oh good your up Noctis, let me check your vitals."

"Can I speak to each of you privately! Nyx and Gladio nodded.

Nyx went with her first, "He's going to need physical therapy, the seizures caused temporary Paralysis on one side of his body.

The nurse noticed Noctis fell asleep again and motioned for Gladio to come over. 

"What's going on?"

Nyx couldn't contain himself, "Temporary Paralysis on one side of his body and his speech he's going to need to learn everything over again. " He'll need assistantce in basic needs, but he's a strong boy.

"Are we able to pick him up and hold him!"

"Yes! I'll show you the exercises that you can do at hime with him!"

Noctis had woke up again and panicked because no one was by his bedside. Gladio, heard him and ran over to him along with Nyx.

" Heh your okay!"

Gladio picked him up like when he was five, "I'm going to change yah because your wet, no pajamas, right."

Noctis nodded but yelped when Gladio removed the goodnite. Gladio looked at the nurse concerned.

"His skin is going to be sensitive to touch, it is normal. The first couple days of therapy are going to be tough."

Gladio had Nyx distract Noctis by threading his fingers through his hair, while he finished cleaning Noct up. "Carbuncle!"

"Yes he's fine you'll see him soon."

"Lay him down on his back and gently move his left leg forward and back ten times and then then you repeat the right leg." These strecths are what you start with for the first 7 days.

Noctis cried out as the Nurse moved his legs back and forth and managed. "Papa make it stop!"

"It's okay Papa and Daddy got you." Noctis had not called Gladio Papa since he was 3 years old." Dio had come up as a nickname when Noct couldn't pronounce Gladio. His kid had reverted to his 3 year old self, which with the circumstances anybody would.


	42. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis calls Gladio Papa and wants lots of cuddles

Nyx and Gladio brought Noctis home and put him to bed. Carbuncle was happy to see Noctis and Noctis yelled puppy at the top of his lungs.

Gladio came into the room and reprimanded, "Heh that was a little loud!"

"But Papa he's a puppy and I'm a baby!"

"Right, now Noctis go to bed!"

"No!"

"Papa I want cuddles!"

"Alright, then bedtime!"

"Okay!"

Gladio put Noctis in his lap and tickled him and then loved on him.

"Papa when I'm better will you go fishing with me."

"Of course now please can we go to bed!"

"No read me a story!"

"What not now it's late!"

"Pretty please with hearts on top!"

Come on Gladio got off the bed ad picked up Noctis and walked to Nyx and his bedroom and grabbed the good nites with the side fasteners

"Papa, Papa,Papa, papa!"

"What!"

"I want cuddles!"

"I'll give you cuddles after I give you a bath and change you

"Fine!"

Gladio gave Noctis a bath and put a clean good nite on Noctis, he hated seeing Noctis so Vunerable, but he was just being a typical kid wanting attention

"Hey Papa more cuddles!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Papa you mean!"

"Am not!"

"Am to!"

"Ok you leave me choice the tickle bear is coming to get you!"

"Carbuncle help me! Carbuncle started barking and jumped on the bed, as Gladio tickled him."

"Stop it papa, I'll go to bed!"

"Good let me know if you need anything!"

"Okay Papa!"

"Need hug!"

"Noctis!"

Noctis just laughed as Gladio turned his light off and turned his night light on.

"Goodnight Noctis!"

"Goodnight Papa!"

"Love you!"

"Love you to!"


	43. Vacation Amicitta Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Gladio surprise Noctis and take him to Disney World, plus they surprise him with Prompto being there to.

Gladio got up and heard video game music coming from Noctis room.

"Hey! What are you two doing up so early. "

"Me and dad are playing video games!"

"Who's winning?"

"Dad is, ugh not fair!"

"Do you want help getting dressed!"

"Sure! But I can put on my clothes just need help taking my pajamas off." Gladio helped pull Noctis Pajamas off and let Noctis put his clean clothes on.

Once Noctis was dressed Gladio came over to one side of the bed. 

"We have to do your strecthes now!"

"Do we have to ?"

"Yes, but you only have to do them once a day and I figure we can do some strenghtning exercises in the pool!"

"That's a good idea. Hey Dio was I wierd yesterday?"

"How do you mean?"

"Because I don't remember any of it!"

Gladio chuckled because he didn't want Noctis to to know he acted like a 3 year old cute toddler!

Gladio started the stretches and Noctis put a pillow over his head so if he had to yell, he could because it still hurt enough to leave tears in his eyes. Noctis swore, but realized he had taken the pillow off.

"Mind your Language son! Both Gladio and Nyx said at the same time."

"Sorry!"

Once Gladio was done Noctis flipped on his stomach and let Gladio massage his shoulders. Gladio handed Noctis his phone so he could play kings night while they packed a couple things from Noctis room in the cat backpack.

"Hey Noctis!"

"Yeah Dad!"

"We got a surprise for you!"

"What !"Noctis said. As he put his phone aside and looked up at them.

"Were going on Vacation!"

"We are, yes! Noctis got so excited he tried to stand up and nearly toppled over forgeting for a minute about the paralysis.

Nyx caught him before he could fall on the floor. "Careful not so fast!"

"I know just wish I could walk better!"

"You will that's why the leg stretches and strengthing exercises are important, will get you back on your feet before high school."

"Promise!"

Nyx looked at Gladio he didn't know what to say. Gladio mouthed. "Tell the truth!"

Nyx had his arms around Noctis. "Hey look at me!"

Noctis looked up with tears in his eyes. 

"Will do all that we I can, that I promise you!"

"Cool! As he sobbed a little bit more in his father's chest.

"Hey you two stop your crying, were going on vacation."

Both Noctis and Nyx chuckled. 

"Dio I want to try and walk, but I need your help!"

Nyx went in front of them in case Noctis were to fall and Gladio held Noctis one arm. It was slowi moving and Gladio was really proud of his son, they were almost to the car, but Noctis couldn't take it anymore.

"Dio carry me the rest of the way!"

"Sure thing kid!"

Gladio picked up Noctis and walked the rest of the way to the car. Noctis was sound asleep by the time they reached the car.

Carbuncle was already in the car and laid his head on Noctis lap.

They drove for about two hours until they reached the hotel. Noctis was still sound asleep.

They put Noctis on the bed next to Prompto and then went to the adjoining room where they had a bed, and Ignis had brought someone with him, it was Ms.Highwind Noctis 8th grade teacher.

Ignis was going to make dinner for them all. Steak and all you can eat veggies. 

"I hopefully he just eats the veggies, but doesn't throw a fit. Nyx said.

"Yeah same here!" Gladio said.

"Does Noctis not like vegetables?"Ignis mused.

"No he doesn't!"

"Oh! I'll make him eat his veggies you can count on that!" Ignis said deviously.

Nyx and Gladio looked at each other perplexed, but fascinated of the idea Noctis eating his vegetables.

Suddenly they heard Noctis, "Oh my gosh Prompto, Noctis nearly lept over to the othe bed.

"Dude careful man!"

"I will dude I can't believe it your here!"

"Yeah I am, chocobo but is here!"

Noctis and him started laughing hysterically. 

"Dude you had me and my dad worried 3 seizures man! How you feeling?"

"Okay I guess I just have to get to learn to walk again, I have to do some strengthing exercises and stretches. I think I'm almost there."

"Yeah you'll get there buddy, I know you will. "Meanwhile, can I put my arm on your shoulder."

"Sure thing bro!"

Noctis and Prompto went into the other room and Noctis.walked slowly to his parents and hugged them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"


End file.
